So Cold: Intertwined Destinies
by Eddynessofdoom
Summary: A very serious anime crossover with over 20 animes. My intent is that it'll be descriptive enough that you don't need to know every anime though some anime experience is recommended . Rated for graphic violence and foul language. Also on hiatus.
1. The Army of Jiyuu No Toushi prt 1

I dedicate this entire fanfic to the original creators of all animes involved. I highly respect each writer, director, and voice actor involved in these amazing stories. I can only hope that I can someday write something as brilliant as they have, with my own ideas.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything involved in this. I don't even own the original characters, they own me.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Army of Jiyuu No Toushi, part 1

It was cold, to the point that he was almost numb. He had just enough feeling to cringe at the pain of his bloody, aching wrists. This pain was caused by the tight, thick cuffs around them, chains binding him to the back of the room. The chains connected to the metal floor, and gave him limited movement- barely enough to stand. Though he'd tugged long and hard, for hours on end, they'd stuck to the ground, never weakening.

The prisoner's clothes were frayed and torn from the battle that had led him there. His ragged long sleeves and pants were red, while his once white vest was a yellowish-gray with red blood stains around the rips. His skin had always been pale, but now it was more white and gaunt than ever. He had long, dark hair held up in a tight ponytail, though many strands fell over his face like bangs, particularly over his left eye. His vision was limited in this eye, the reason for this made obvious by a wide burn scar. The scar caught part of his cheek, reached up to parts of his scalp and covered his ear completely. His golden, scarred eye was smaller than his undamaged one, though both held a fiery determination yet to be doused.

Though he knew it was futile, that he should be exploring other options, he gave another sharp tug. The cuffs dug into his skin, scratching it away as he bled freely. He cringed and let out a cry, before letting his arm fall limply at his side.

He was tired of this, all of it. He was weary of waiting and worrying, drained from planning and struggling, but most of all, he was tired of the cold. He was a prisoner to the men who held him in this cell, to the darkness surrounding him, to the sting and ache of his body, to the bitter, cold air. All of it was so cold.

He didn't know how long he'd been in this odd cell. No light came from any direction, making it impossible for him to guess if it was day or night. He tried counting the times he'd fallen asleep, but had no way of keeping track and was constantly loosing count. Even after days of letting his eyes adjust, he couldn't see the ceiling far above him, darkness covering it like a black aura. There were no windows, only bolts holding the metal walls up, the door before him bulky and air-tight.

Whoever it was that gave him the tray of scrap food only came while he was sleeping. He'd made an effort to stay awake and see who, but had always failed. His captors didn't seem to have a shift to feed him, either, and this only made him feel paranoid, like he was being watched.

He'd used all the classic tactics to escape by now- play sick, pretend to be asleep – and still he had been unsuccessful to even get their attention. He hadn't been questioned, hadn't seen his captors since they'd attacked his home, and had no idea why he was still alive. He dared to wonder if his family - his wife and children - were still alive as well.

His best guess was that it had been a week, at least. If they'd let him live this long without an interrogation, they'd probably have him executed any day now.

_There must be something I've overlooked… but even if there is, I can't waste time finding it. I need to get out of here now, find Raven and the kids…_

_I have no other choice; I'm out of options. I have to… use it. This will only get riskier from there, but I have to… _

Just as he'd made this decision, the door opened. He flinched and blinked at the light pouring in, trying to make sense of the two figures entering his prison.

"Get up," a brutish voice demanded. "It's time."

The prisoner looked away from their silhouettes and stood, though his chains kept him hunched over. He stared at the guards before him, startled by their appearance.

Neither guard looked like any man he'd ever seen. The guard who had just spoken seemed to be out of place in the modern room, for he wore leather armor and a cloak from medieval times. His skin was dark, his short hair darker, one black eye open while his right squinted shut. An obvious scar cut across the bridge of his nose, though it didn't catch as much attention as the giant sword strapped to his back. The sword was as tall as the man, if not taller, and was built thick, sharp and frightening.

The second guard was a short, bald, little man with a large stomach. He wore black clothing, big enough to fit him and tight enough to show off his pot belly. His shirt was sleeveless, his arms bulky, dark wristbands covering wrists thicker than his pudgy hands. What appeared to be long red cords ran down his arms and to his wristbands, the bands holding a triangle-like design the prisoner didn't recognize. The guard's small eyes held a greedy look, and a broad smirk was on his wide mouth.

The wider of the two guards looked up at the other. "Can I eat him?" he asked in a hoarse voice, a wide grin spread across his face.

A shiver ran up the prisoner's spine. _That thing… what the hell is it? _

The darker guard, however, shook his head. "No. Guy has other plans for him. He needs to die in a more…" He paused, musing over the right word. "… agonizing way."

"Who is Guy?" The prisoner inquired, having heard the name for the first time. "Why am I being killed now, when you could have done that earlier? Don't you think I have a right to know what's going on?"

The dark man gave him a sour look. "No."

_Well, that was blunter than I expected…_

The dark man came up behind the prisoner, grabbed his wrists forcefully and brought them together, joining the cuffs with a lock. He then took off the chains, and pushed the prisoner forward.

"Don't bother resisting. Even if you could defeat us, you'll never escape this fortress."

The prisoner snorted. "Fortress… So you do work with the Xiborgs…"

The fat one snickered. "He really is clueless, isn't he? The Xiborgs are only part of Guy's-"

"That's enough, Gluttony. We're not allowed to tell him anything."

"But he's about to die anyway…"

The swordsman didn't reply; instead he gruffly dragged the prisoner out into the brightly lit hallway.

Every way the captive looked, the hall seemed endless, lights lining each upper and lower corner. There was a bolted door just before him, and many more along the walls of the hall. He could see many other halls intersecting, and he was reminded of streets of suburbs, each door representing a home.

The first guard pushed him down the hall. "Move it."

The prisoner staggered, barely keeping his balance. Gluttony cackled again as the medieval guard gripped the detainee's wrists and shoulder, dragging him along.  
Begrudgingly, the prisoner went along with them.

He would have to use it now, before he was killed. He just had to wait for the right time…

"Can I just have an arm or two?"

"Shut up, Gluttony."

They reached an intersection, and with a deep breath, the prisoner made his move.

Before his captors had time to react, the handcuffs had fallen through the prisoner's blue, transparent body. Both could only watch as the blue figure sank through the metal floor.

The prisoner fell many floors below them into a dark hallway that mirrored the lit one above. He landed on one knee, his right leg throbbing with pain at contact with the floor, sparking the fear that it could give out during his escape and render him defenseless.

_I'm getting too old for this._

He stood to full height, pulling himself out of his "Blue Spirit" form. A sickening feeling came to him as he did, a feeling of dread for what was to come.

_Am I going to get out of this alive?_

He turned to the intersecting hall and dashed down the hallway, taking a look around him as he did. He had a limited view of what was ahead of him, the hall having no lights or windows and his eyes re-adjusting to the dimness. When he finally came upon a door to his side, it was covered by bars and chains, a number imprinted on the doorway in white paint.

_I'm still in the prison? But I thought that a different floor would get me out… How big of a prison is this? How many prisoners could they possibly hold?_

His family could be kept here, in the same fortress. The bigger the prison, the harder it would be to find them and a way out. For a moment he was gripped by fear and desperation, and acted accordingly.

"Raven!" He called, bashing his fist on the door. "Arella! Kuzon! Anyone, can you hear me?"

Silence.

His fists turned back to trembling hands, and he gripped one of the bars. If he was going to leave, he couldn't without them. But what could he do? Check every door in this dungeon until he found them?

A loud Boom! came from behind him, just as a line of lights turned on, revealing the hall to go on for miles, just like the upper level. Looking the way he came, he could see a figure, standing on what had once been part of the ceiling.

_That was fast… too fast. Who are these people?_

Knowing he'd lingered too long, he spun on his heel and dashed off, ignoring the persistent throb in his leg and wrists. He came to one of many crossroads, the crossing hall reaching an end faster than his current path. He turned, running up to another door at the end of this new hall.

He screeched to a halt before it. This door had no bolts, bars or numbers. However, a red glow surrounded the door, seeming to fizz like a TV screen.

_A Xenothium shield? So the Xiborgs really do work for this… Guy?_

He spotted a panel beside it, recognizing it as the key to unlock the door. He also saw that it was, unfortunately, voice activated. Even if he dared to use his blue spirit form again, he probably wouldn't have enough chi to pass through a shield like that.

_I'm trapped._

He turned away, running along the edge of the prison. It didn't matter, at least not yet. Despite being chased, he wasn't ready to leave the dungeon.

Just as he reached another crossroad, the medieval guard skidded in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. The guard gripped his sword's hilt with an armored hand, pulling the sword out its sheath. As he held it before him tightly, a grim expression fell over his face.

"Shall we, then?" he asked, his deep voice filled with an odd sense of finality.

The prisoner put out his fists before him as he took a stance. "Bring it."

At this, the man positioned his sword better, and then gave his opponent an evil grin. He held the sword over his shoulder as he charged, letting out a fierce battle cry.

The prisoner dodged the strike, not waiting for another. He slid to the man's side, punching into his chest. As he did, flames sprouted from his fist, colliding with the medieval guard as well.

The guard cringed, but kept his footing, letting out another cry as he swung again, the length of his sword cutting their distance drastically. The prisoner barely had time to jump back, the very tip of the sword grazing his neck, a red line appearing moments later.

The prisoner was nearly backed up against a wall. Using this to his advantage, the dark swordsman held his sword straight out before him and charged. Not noticing that the wall was behind him, the prisoner tried to back up even more, cutting down the time he had to dodge.

Out of instinct, the prisoner went into his transparent form as the sword ran him through. He then moved out of the way as he unwillingly fell out of this form, collapsing on all fours as fatigue took him over.

The swordsman grinned again. This was his chance. He pulled back to strike one last time…

But the sword didn't budge.

He looked, startled to find that his sword had pierced through the metal wall, and was stuck. The unlikelihood of this caught him off guard, giving the prisoner far too much time to recover.

"Shit!" The swordsman hissed, wiggling the sword from the gap in the wall. "Can't I just get one break?"

The prisoner stood up, shaking from the adrenaline, as took the guard's moment of confusion to catch his breath. "How about I give you one?"

The guard glared, and sharply tugged his sword free, holding it out threateningly. "That being?"

"You let me go," he continued, "and I'll let you live. I'm not about to waste time on you; I can kill you, right now, and I will unless you drop your sword."

The swordsman chuckled, grinning once more, showing off his sharp rows of teeth. "You're too weak to do such a thing."

"I have more strength that you think." The prisoner said quickly. "Don't underestimate me."

The grin disappeared. "Now you sound like Guy… acting like anything's possible. If that were true, then… …then I can kill you, just as you can kill me. I'll have my revenge."

The prisoner blinked. _Revenge? I've only just met this man... What could I have done? _

Unfortunately, he didn't have time to think it over. The man charged at him, sword raised high in the air.

For the final time, the prisoner sank into his spirit form, into the spirit world. Once his victim was close enough he pushed his hand into the man's chest, gripping the closest organ tightly; in this case, his heart.

_Curse you, master, for teaching me this… ability._

With this resentful thought, he crushed the man's heart.

The dark swordsman died instantly, with a second's worth of pain at most. He fell limply to the floor, eyes still wide open, glazed over like a glass doll's.

The runaway tore himself out of the form. He told himself again and again that it had to be done, that he had to escape, to save them… but it didn't make it any better.

_I was hoping he'd just take my offer…_ _I hate it when I have to do that… and now I can't use it again; it's far too risky, I might not make it back…_

Silently, he crouched down over the man's body and shut his glassy eyes, knowing he would regret this, despite the circumstances…

But just as he'd turned, leaving the man's body, someone cut him off yet again.

It was the same swordsman.

The runaway stared, wide-eyed. He looked to make sure the man's body still lay there. It did, which made matters worse in his mind. He looked between the two, flabbergasted. "What…?"

The newcomer looked from his duplicate to the prisoner, just as shocked. After a closer look, the prisoner saw that he wasn't an identical twin. The newcomer's face was less worn, his sword less battered, his attitude different compared to the man he'd just struck down.

"You… you killed me!" The man gasped, looking down at himself again.

With the rest of the information he'd been fed within the hour, the escapee's mind was reeling. "How..?"

The man looked up again, this time with a fierce glare. "Bastard!" he roared, raising his sword and charging at top speed.

The runaway barely managed to dodge, the edge of his shirt torn by the side of the blade. When he missed, the guard swung low, and the prisoner jumped…

Before he knew what was happening he was flying up into the ceiling, briefly seeing red as his head collided with the wall. He then fell to the floor, landing flat on his stomach.

A clap echoed in the room, and a bright light flashed around him. By the time the light faded, the metal floor seemed to seep upward, surrounding his ankles and wrists, keeping him locked to the ground.

"My, oh, my," a smooth, light voice cooed, "What a disappointment you've become, dear boy."

A cackle echoed, the creature Gluttony's footsteps now in the hall, though he was out of the prisoner's line of vision. "Guts would be double dead if you hadn't stopped him… Can I eat him, sir?"

A sharp pain shot through the prisoner's back. He cringed, and then looked up at the source of the pain. He was startled to find what was obviously human, but bizarre all the same.

The man had wild, uncombed blond hair that stuck up in every direction. His skin was dark and rich, enhancing his red-brown eyes, both clashing horribly with his white tuxedo and pink tie. He wore black, pointed shoes, the heel of one digging into the prisoner's back.

"I expected more." he said in an amused tone. "Knowing you, I figured you'd be struggling with the guards… but I didn't expect you to be caught again so easily. Perhaps you've grown soft, exhausted, and old. Perhaps your leg truly has crippled you."

He lifted his foot and knelt down beside the prisoner, a broad smirk forming on his proud face. "But of course, I shouldn't be underestimating the accomplished and determined Prince Zuko, should I?"

The addressed slowly lifted himself up with tired arms, looking up at his oppressor with sharply narrowed eyes.

"Who are you?"

The blonde chuckled, sending a shiver up Zuko's spine that was worse than the one from Gluttony.

"I have many names; all given to me by my enemies and minions… you will know me as Guy, but only for the last few minutes of your life. You see, you're a piece of incriminating evidence that I must dispose of."

Zuko glowered. "Evidence? Of what?"

"Of the fact that I am the villan," he replied, "a fact your son won't tolerate from me… for the moment. Seeing how I'm trying to get him to convert to our side, well…"

Guts raised his sword, glowering down at Zuko. "Shall I finish him off?"

"No," Gluttony cut in, "let me eat him!"

"He killed me… He's going to kill me. It's only fair that-"

"I haven't eaten anything all day!"

Guts turned on Gluttony, reaching the end of his temper. "Shut up, you stupid homunculi scum!"

"You shut up, human!"

"Childish, fat, idiot demon!"

Both continued fighting like this, Guy chuckling at the scene. Zuko tried to squirm free as they argued, his already raw wrists and hands bleeding profusely. Sadly, it was all in vain, for their diverted attention didn't last long enough.

"Calm down, both of you." Guy said calmly, his tone still playful. "Gluttony, if you wait long enough, I promise you a feast. Guts, think about what sort of revenge you'd rather have for yourself: You can chop him to pieces if you'd like, but it still won't be as painful or destructive as my way."

Gluttony's face brightened at the prospect of a meal, while Guts simply nodded in sulky agreement.

Guy turned back to Zuko, who was still struggling to break free. "What are you going to do to Kuzon?" He yelled desperately, hoping to gain some time.

Guy glanced at the ceiling, lips puckered as he mused. "Hmmm… Could I get away with a quick monologue? Well, since he won't understand whatever I explain… I might as well."

"And you were pestering me!" Gluttony grumped at his comrade.

Gut's brows furrowed. "I was?"

Ignoring the two once again, Guy gave Zuko a gleeful look. "Your child is part of a project that I have been working on for two years- many more years to you, but only so few for me. It is called the Yin-Yang project. He shall be among my greatest weapons, and the first of many to be created in such a way. He has learned all he can from you, dear boy. Now, he must learn from me. Now, he is mine."

"Kuzon will never join you." Zuko snarled.

"I beg to differ," Guy retorted. "Haven't you realized that you've worked for me for the past eighteen years of your life? Since you were frozen, you've been under my control. Who says I can't manipulate Kuzon as I've manipulated you?"

Zuko's wrists were aching for him to give in, but he didn't care. He still fought as he cried, "You won't get away with this!"

"I already have." Guy said darkly, his cheerful demeanor vanishing rapidly. "All there is left to do is dispose of you… and I plan to do so by sending you to a world so dangerous, so deadly, that I have yet to find a way to set up cameras and watch you die."

"I don't care where you decide to send me," Zuko hissed, golden eyes filled with hatred as he glared up at Guy. "I will come back. I will save my family. I will defeat you- I promise you that!"

Guy seemed completely unaffected by this declaration, which only fueled Zuko's anger. Guy then bent down onto his knees, cracking his knuckles as he stared back emotionlessly into Zuko's eyes.

"Goodbye, Prince Zuko."

With this, Guy clapped his hands together, the sound echoing throughout the hall. He then violently thrust his hands to the ground.

A white glow surrounded Zuko, blinding him. He shut his eyes tightly as wind tugged at his hair and clothes. When it ceased and the light seemed to die away, he opened his eyes again.

He found himself sitting before two large double doors made of stone. Odd carvings covered the archway, carvings of either gaunt looking creatures or suffering people- he couldn't tell which. The doors had an eye etched across it, an intricate design that was frightening.

The doors slowly started to open. Shivers ran down his spine again as he saw thousands of eyes staring at him through the darkness. He stared back, feeling paralyzed by fear.

"Aiya."

Something long and black, like a big worm, writhed its way towards him, a dozen others following. His brain screamed to move, but his body's only response was to flinch as a worm closed in on his face.

"Light!"

As the girl's voice filled the air, wind rushed by his ears and through his hair yet again. He watched as the darkness shrank back, while a bright light once again filled his vision.

For a moment his ears rang, and all he could see was white. As the light faded, he saw two people running- no, gliding towards him- before his vision gave out completely and he knew no more.

* * *

End part 1

Credits: Zuko from Avatar: The Last Airbender; Gluttony, the Gate of Alchemy from Fullmetal Alchemist; Guts from Berserk; Sakura, Light Card from Cardcaptors.


	2. The Army of Jiyuu No Toushi prt 2

Everything was normal. Perfectly normal.

The teen rubbed his eyes and looked around his room. He looked at his band posters covering the walls, the red covers on his bed and lap, the CD cases stacked at his bedside with his drumsticks placed next to them. Everything was normal, right in its place…

But it didn't feel normal. Not after that dream.

He had dreamed that the Xiborgs had invaded Tamaran, that he and his family had been captured. The last thing he remembered before waking up was his father trying to get them out of the house…

_It felt so real… Was it really a dream, or a premonition? _

He jumped out of bed. He could ask his mom about it later- he was going to her house today anyway, now that his summer with his dad was over. He walked into his own private bathroom, gazing at his reflection sleepily.

For the most part, Iroh-Kuzon had inherited most of his father's features. He had the same golden eyes, the same facial structure, the same pale skin, if not paler. His short, untidy hair had been dyed a dark violet, his dark, jagged eyebrows clashing somewhat with his hair. Over his slightly muscular frame he wore a baggy, black t-shirt with the red Fire Nation insignia on the back and the words "Punch me, I'm Fire Nation" written on the front. He wore gray sweatpants and, at the moment, no shoes. This wasn't his sleepwear but his usual attire that he sometimes slept in.

He brushed his teeth, destroying his morning breath as a part of his everyday life. He gelled his hair this way, then that way, decided this way was better, and went back to it. He then re-entered his room and dug under his bed for his boots. Finding them, he pulled them out.

They were one of many replications of his father's old Fire Nation boots- or as he'd deemed them, "elf boots". They were sort of a fad in what was left of the Fire Nation community, having faded in and out of popularity as often as Converses. These boots were several sizes smaller than his father's real ones, but they still annoyed him, making him think of the phrase "walking in his shoes", or however that went.

He bashed them against his bed to check for space bugs, and then pulled the boots on, tying them tightly. Once they were secured, he jumped to his feet and headed for the door.

_Once mom comes to pick me up, I'll tell her about my dream._

He walked to the small double doors, both opening electronically on their own. He was expecting to find the hall and staircase that lead down to the rest of his home, but instead was welcomed by a black void. He stood in the doorway, awed, looking up and down to see no walls, ceiling or floor. Besides the room he stood in, everything seemed to have disappeared, leaving nothing but empty space.

"What…?"

The floor he stood on shook, and he nearly fell. He grabbed the doorframe for support, turning around to find everything, his bed and posters and entire room, was on fire. Two pairs of eyes glared from the flame, glowing a demonic red.

Kuzon tried to take a step back, forgetting that the hall was gone, and fell backward into darkness. Something wrapped itself around him, restraining him as he struggled to escape.

"No! Let me go!"

"**You cannot escape your fate,**" a deep voice growled.

He struggled against the things that confined him, whatever they were. He couldn't see them, for they matched the black that surrounded him. He kicked and screamed, then kicked again, this time flame flying from his foot. Fire singed one of the dark arms holding him, and suddenly all arms released him. He fell again, head first into nothing.

He blinked, and before he knew it, he was falling through a sky he never could have imagined. It was blue, untainted, unpolluted - something he wasn't used to. He dived through a cloud, breaking it apart like it was cotton, and then saw what he was about to collide with.

Jump City. He recognized it from all the photos he'd been shown his entire life. It was somewhat industrial, with tall buildings that nearly reached him. He turned to face the ocean, and there it was- out on a small island just outside of the city, a tall building in the shape of a T.

_This is where I was born. _

He realized he was going to land soon, and unless he did something, it was going to be painful. As he neared the ground, he thrust his hand before him, his eyes glowing a bright white as a black sphere encased his hand.

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos!" he cried.

His fall reduced speed, and he flipped in mid-air, gently landing on his feet. With the glow in his eyes already gone, he stood and looked up at his surroundings, which had changed yet again.

Now he was standing before a grand and elegant fortress, the stone staircase going far above him. The red and golden rooftops and pillars shaped to resemble dragons were unfamiliar to him, more so than the clear sky. It wasn't until he caught sight of a tapestry with a familiar insignia that he knew where he was.

_The Fire Nation?_

The voice spoke again. "**This is what you were born to be.**"

Kuzon turned to try and find the whisper's source, but found that he stood before thousands of people, all dressed in red robes. Once he'd turned to them, they all fell onto their knees, bowing low to him.

"**Let the rage consume you.**"

Like long vines, the dark bonds came and tied him again, pulling him backward into the fortress, which was burning down to ash. He struggled to break free, and then saw someone bowing in the front row before him.

"Dad!" he called, hand outstretched. "Dad, help me!"

His father either ignored him or couldn't hear him. Kuzon tried to call to him again, but a black arm covered his mouth, pulling him into the fortress, the smoke from the fire tainting the sky in a familiar way.

Soon he could see nothing but fire and those burning, red eyes glaring down at him with a judging look.

"**You have caused this; you cannot deny that. This is only the beginning of what you can do, what you can become…**"

_No! I don't want this! I can't… I won't!_

"**This isn't a choice to be made. This is your destiny.**"

The darkness surrounded him again, and his couldn't move, his body feeling numb.

"_**What you have concealed, you shall become!**_"

* * *

"Kuzon… Kuzon, wake up!" 

The teen meekly opened his eyes, blinking up at a new scene. He was lying on his back in the comfort of a mattress and bedspreads, someone shaking his arm. He turned wearily to see a familiar face looming over him, worry etched into her purple eyes.

"…Mom?"

His mother, Raven, slipped her arm around his shoulders and pulled him to a sitting position. "Honey, I know this is sudden, but I don't have much time to explain. Whatever you saw after we were attacked wasn't real- you were... dreaming. We need to get out of here now, before we're caught."

"Wha..."

"You can't use your firebending right now," she added. "You'll need your magic in a minute…"

Kuzon hardly listened, feeling so drowsy he nearly dozed off while she spoke.

His mother didn't allow this, shaking him. "Honey, please wake up! I need you here, okay?"

He nodded groggily, though he didn't fully understand the situation. He noticed that the red gem that often stood in the center of her forehead was gone, now replaced with dried blood that also stained her pale-gray cheek and short purple hair.

"Mom, what happened to you?"

The woman shook her head, tugging at her white cloak unconsciously. "We don't have time for this. Get up," she insisted.

Kuzon nodded again and started sliding off the bed. He cringed, the crown of his head aching. He reached his hand up to rub it, his fingertips grazing a cold, metallic object he hadn't noticed before. His mother quickly took the thin device and tossed it to the side, helping him to his feet.

The small room was dimly lit by azure lights up high on the ceiling. Below each light was a bed like his, only with a glass cover. A person lay sleeping in each incubator, each wearing a silver-green device as he had. A control panel stood at the center of the metallic floor, with brightly lit buttons and many display screens. Across from them was a doorway, the door to it thrown in a dark corner. The ground around his incubator was littered with broken glass.

"Mom, where-?"

She had already grabbed his wrist and was pulling him away from the scene. "Let's go!"

They ran out the door and into a long, seemingly endless, gray hallway. He tried to run with her, but was dragged for the most part, his legs seeming to move by their own accord. The world around him blurred as she sped up, taking turns he failed to remember.

_What's happening? Where are we going? Where are Dad and Ari?_ These thoughts ran through his head in an almost drunken way as he struggled with the buzz of being half-asleep. However, he instantly sobered up once they'd turned another corner.

They came upon a group of men, their origin obvious to Kuzon and his mother. What skin they had was paler than any healthy skin-tone, several of them having parts of their faces built of sleek, silver metal. They were gaunt, ghost-like cyborgs, red eyes gleaming maliciously at Kuzon, several with mechanical arms glowing red as well. Each wore white and crimson armor.

Kuzon stared at them in awe. He'd never seen a Xiborg up close before.

One of the creatures saw them, and his mechanical arm rapidly began to open up into a cannon, steam issuing out with a hiss. "There she is! She has the boy."

Raven's tightly squeezed her son's hand, before she turned and dragged him away, the Xiborgs' many footsteps following. Not daring to look back, Kuzon caught up with his mother, running by her side.

A wide, red beam of light flew over their heads, hitting part of the ceiling and destroying it in mere seconds. Remembering the horror stories of disintegrated people, Kuzon held back the urge to scream.

"Mom, what's happening?"

"Not now, Kuzon, just follow- AAH!"

Raven screamed as a blast of red flew over her head. Her grip on him tightened even more, if possible. She turned another corner, which helped them avoid another red beam inches from Kuzon's ankle.

"Be careful!" he heard one of the Xiborgs shout, "We don't want to hurt the kid!"

_Why wouldn't they?_ he thought, his eyes falling on a door guarded by a red shield.

"Hang on," his mother shouted, her eyes flashing white.

The red shield was surrounded by a black glow, which allowed her to dive through the door, Kuzon following anxiously. Startled by the sudden change in his surroundings, he stumbled to his knees, his mother's hand slipping from his.

The room was smaller than the one he'd woken up in, and with less light as well. The main source of light came from the opposite wall, covered in screens with the view of the building from many cameras. Control panels lay beneath these screens, rolling chairs placed before them.

On the ground were rows of bright white sand, forming big circles and many other patterns, candles standing on the outside of this design. Kuzon couldn't recognize the design exactly, but knew it was for a very powerful spell, suggesting one of teleportation.

Placing the last candle was a girl Kuzon didn't recognize until she stood. "Momma?" she asked. "Kuzon?"

Kuzon got up to his feet, staring. "Ari? What is this?"

"It's going to get us out of here," Arella replied, wiping sweat from her brow. "I'm glad you guys are okay… Everything's ready, Momma."

Kuzon inspected his sister, who was only two years younger than he was. Her long black hair, which was usually properly braided or styled in some fashion, was frizzed, dirty and sweaty. Though she was pale, more so than ever, she still had more color than he's ever had. Her violet eyes were tired, for she'd been active for a much longer time than he had.

He looked from his sister to his mother, who was scanning the design, checking for imperfections. "Mom," he began with a demanding tone, "where's Dad? Hell, where are we?"

Raven shut her eyes tightly. "Everything will be explained soon. Now isn't the time. They know we're here, so it won't be long before…"

She turned to her children, pulling two objects from her chain belt. She took her son's wrist and put a small, metal bracelet over it. It was wide enough to fall off his arm easily at first, but with a gentle squeeze and a loud snap! the bracelet closed this space, its rounded ends meeting.

"Never, ever take these off." Raven said hurriedly, putting the other on Arella's wrist. "They'll protect you for as long as you wear them."

"From what?" Kuzon asked. "The Xiborgs?"

She ignored this question. She turned to her son, who was startled to see his mother was near tears. Grabbing his arms tightly, she pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you, Kuzon. You're a powerful wizard, and a talented firebender… Your father was so proud of you too…"

Kuzon hugged back at first, but was startled by her words, pulling away. "Mom, what do you mean? You're acting like..."

At this she just smiled at him, giving him a quick kiss on the forehead. "I love you, kiddo."

"I love you too, Mom, but don't change the sub-"

She suddenly pulled her white cloak off, muttering something under her breath. She pulled the cloak over him, its length reaching far below his feet. Once she let go of the cloak, its color changed rapidly from white to red.

Kuzon stared at the cloak in awe, his head spinning from all the events happening so fast.

Raven then turned to Arella, bending down and taking a hold of her shoulders. "Sweetheart, I'm proud of you too. Despite everything, you've grown into a brilliant and strong little girl. But now you've got a long journey ahead of you; both of you do." She pulled her daughter into a tense hug as well. "Take care of yourselves."

Arella accepted the hug, just as puzzled as Kuzon had been. "Mom, I'm touched, but we need to go, like you said. You can tell us all of this later."

There was a brief moment of silence.

Kuzon frowned darkly. "Mom, aren't you coming with us?"

Raven frowned back, drawing herself up to her full height. "I only have enough energy to teleport two people… and even then I could lose control, so I'm counting on you to be ready for that, Kuzon."

"N-no!" Arella cried, shaking her head. "You can't stay; you'll be killed by the Xiborgs, or those homunculi."

_Homo-what?_ "We're not leaving without you," Kuzon said firmly.

"Yes, you are," she snapped, her voice suddenly fierce. "You two have no choice. If you stay here, you'll either be killed or used by Guy."

"Used by who?" the siblings asked in unison.

"There's no time for this," she said quickly. "Once you've reached the other side, stay and wait for a boy named Haku. He'll help you and explain everything. No matter what happens, stay put, stay together, and stay _safe_."

"I don't want some guy named Haru to be there," Kuzon blurted, "I want you!"

Hurried footsteps and shouts came from behind the door. Raven grew nervous, raising a black, glowing hand as her eyes glowed white. "Enough! Go!"

Kuzon and Arella felt a force push them into the center of the circle. Kuzon started to fight against his mother's hold, his eyes starting to glow as well. "No, Mom, stop!"

"Save your energy," she replied quickly, cringing from the force of his resistance. She had both hands outstretched before her now, holding Kuzon back with one and activating the spell with the other. She began a low chant that Kuzon found unfamiliar. Arella, who had no power to fight with, no knowledge of magic, felt helpless as she watched her brother struggle.

The white sand began to glow, and soon beams of light were shooting towards the ceiling from it. Kuzon could no longer see his mother, only her silhouette against the white screen of light. He lost his nerve completely, squirming against her grip frantically.

"Kuzon, stop it!" Arella shouted. "You're just making things worse!"

She was right. He knew struggling would only deplete his mother's energy faster, energy she could use to defend herself once they'd left. Somehow, it had taken his sister's voice to get him to stop. His white eyes faded as he sank to his hands and knees, out of breath.

A shadow suddenly joined their mother's side. Both of the children could only watch in horror as the second silhouette reached out, striking Raven down.

"Mom, _no_!"

"Momma!"

Suddenly they were surrounded by white on all sides, and they were falling. Kuzon had never been through such a teleportation, but he had a feeling down was the wrong way. He caught his sister protectively, activating his powers once again. He levitated them both upward, scanning the blank above for any signs of an opening.

In the back of his mind, he desperately wished he could wake up and once again find everything perfectly normal.

* * *

"Sir, wake up… Sir…" 

Zuko opened his eyes as someone shook his shoulder. He rolled over onto his back and then hissed from the pain, regretting his movement. His entire body was sore and torn, though the bed he lay on still made him more comfortable than he had been in days.

He opened his eyes again and got a small view of the room he lay in. He could only see what the candlelight allowed him to see, which wasn't much. He rested under gray rags on a thin mattress. The room was dark, though not half as dark as the cell he'd lived in before. A girl sat beside him, holding a candle with a gloved hand. She wore a sailor suit, and had short, straight, brown hair, her emerald eyes wide and curious.

The girl let out a sigh of relief. "Good, you're awake… You've been unconscious for days. My friends and I have been taking care of you."

He blinked at her dazedly. "And you are…?"

"I'm Kinomoto Sakura," she replied. "From the army of Jiyuu No Toushi. I know you must be confused right now; I know I was when I first came here…"

Zuko sat up, despite the pain, staring at her. "What's going on here? Were you sent here by Guy too?"

Sakura's weak smile faded. "You already know about him?"

Zuko nodded. "Yeah… He said that he was going to send-"

"You met him?" she asked, shocked. "But… Guy never shows himself… not often…"

Her gaze fell away, down to her hands, which were tightly clenched to keep from shaking. She looked back up, obviously trying to recover.

"I-I'm sorry…" Zuko said quickly. "Did I say something-?"

"No, it's not your… It's okay." She smiled again, though it was feebler than before. She then rose to her feet. "Zeniba will want to speak with you… She can explain everything. You're going to need that cane; your leg's in really bad shape... but from what we could tell, you've probably heard that before."

Zuko nodded, chuckling. "Yeah… I get that a lot." He gently rose to his feet, careful to keep his weight off his bad leg. "Who's Zeniba?" he asked, taking a hold of the cane.

Sakura turned away, seeming anxious as she told him in a low murmur:

"She's the leader of the refugee camp."

* * *

End part 2 

Creditz: Zuko, Kuzon (sorta), Arella (sorta) from Avatar: The Last Airbender; Raven, Kuzon(sorta), Arella (sorta), Xiborgs from Teen Titans; Sakura from Cardcaptors; DC Mini from Paprika


	3. The Army of Jiyuu No Toushi prt 3

Zuko walked around the cottage, using his new cane without faltering, for it was second nature to him. He scanned the musty kitchen area, which had an old, wood-burning oven that kept the room warm. He took a glance out the window, curious to see what lay outside.

A small forest surrounded the little house, the trees' shadows making it seem later than it was. Amongst the trees were hammocks and tents, some holding people. Most of these people were dressed as he was, clothes ragged by age or- from their appearance- battles. Each person seemed depressed, both adults and children, and all of them looked underfed. Zuko turned away; the view was far too depressing.

He once again took in the cottage's homely look and feel, glancing up at the china decorating the shelves. It was small, almost humble, and obviously couldn't care for the dozens outside the door, much less the entire refugee camp.

Sakura tugged at Zuko's sleeve. "Sir, would you please sit down? Your leg…"

Zuko gave her a tired smile. "Thank you, but I'd rather stand until she gets here."

"If she ever does," called a bored voice.

Zuko turned to get a better look at the two men he'd ignored before. They sat at the wooden table, one looking anxious while the other looked jaded. Their clothing was torn and bloodstained like his, and the man who'd spoken was sporting a black eye. His skin was light, his hair and eyes were raven black. He tossed bangs aside with a gloved hand, the white gloves having a red symbol printed on them that somehow reminded Zuko of Gluttony.

The second man had Zuko thinking of a cyborg, though his prosthetics didn't go to that extent. However, his left arm was made of metal, and he also had a metal chunk under his right eye, a scar running over that eye as well. The top of his head was bare, though he had enough facial hair to make up for it, including long, dark sideburns that reminded Zuko of one of his old enemies. His blue eyes went from one person to the other, and once he saw Zuko staring, he turned away, adjusting his collar.

_A man who's lost his nerve and another who's carefree…I wonder what kind of people I'll run into next. _

The front door opened, and everyone turned to see an old woman enter the room. All men were surprised, for she was obviously not human. Though she was the same size in height, her head was large and took half of her body's weight. She had many wrinkles from age, a long nose, and tired, light brown eyes. Her gray hair was up in a bun, and she wore a blue dress with dark blue frills, as well as two big, round gold earrings and a ring on each finger. She looked- and in her presence, felt- like a grandmother.

The large-headed woman turned to Zuko, and smiled warmly at him. "Oh, you're just in time. I'm Zeniba; welcome to my home. Sit, sit, I'll get the tea… Come along, Sakura, I'm sure the man can take care of himself now."

Sakura nodded, turning to Zuko and bowing. He bowed back, and watched as she scurried up to the old woman and followed her around the kitchen.

Zuko strode – rather gracefully, considering – to a vacant chair and sat down. He then looked at the two men who sat across from him.

"Any idea what the hell's going on?"

Both shook their heads.

"Āiyā…" he sighed, running a hand through his hair, tossing aside his rather long set of bangs. "Well, what're we doing here?"

The dark haired man shrugged. "Waiting for an explanation?"

"No, I mean what are we doing _here_?" Zuko pressed. "Why is anyone here?"

"Wouldn't we all like to know…" the second man sighed, rubbing his balding head with his prosthetic hand.

Zuko groaned. "You two aren't very helpful... Who are you, anyway?"

"I'm Roy Mustang," the cynical man replied. "I'm Führer of the military, on my world."

Zuko raised his lone eyebrow. "Führer ? That rings a bell… Wait, like Hitler?"

Mustang sighed dispassionately. "Yeah, yeah, I'm an evil overlord…"

The cyborg look-alike shook his head before giving Zuko a small smile, now less frantic. "I'm Jet Black, bounty hunter."

Zuko nodded. "My name's Zuko, military advisor for Tamaran."

Mustang nodded. "Well met, I suppose. How long have you been a refugee?"

Zuko shook his head. "Since I woke up just now… Things are happening way too fast…" He sighed, running his hands through his hair yet again. "Have either of you seen anyone from my family come through here? There's a boy, I mean, teenager; he's my son. He has purple hair and… purple hair… and there's my daughter-"

"Were they sent to the Gateway?"

Everyone stared at Mustang. Even Sakura stopped to look at him.

Mustang stared back. "What?"

"You already know about the Gate?" Sakura asked.

"Are you talking about the gate I saw before?" Zuko inquired.

"Da hell are you guys goin' on about?" Jet demanded.

Zeniba chuckled as she turned, handing Sakura a tray of teacups to hand out. "The Gate of Alchemy is how you all got here. You were sent to the Gate to be killed, and we saved you."

Jet watched as Zeniba sat down, Sakura handing the woman a tea cup. He shook his head again. "I don't remember any 'Gate of Alchemy'."

"It is quite common for refugees to block their memory of the Gate," Zeniba quipped.

Jet blanched, and he turned downward to face the table uncomfortably as Sakura handed him his tea.

"I remember the Gate…" Zuko said tentatively, "but I don't remember my kids or Raven being sent with me… Did they come after me?"

Zeniba looked up at Zuko, her expression tired and sorry. "We wouldn't know. We watch the Gate as often as we can, but it's too dangerous to do so 24-7. Guy may still have your family, but for all we know-"

Crash!

Mustang cried out as hot tea poured onto his shirt. Sakura yelped awkwardly, and apologized a million times within two second, bowing constantly. She rushed to get napkins while Mustang cussed and flung his tea-stained gloves across the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear," Zeniba said exasperatedly, "I should have warned you; Sakura can be so clumsy."

Sakura's face turned cherry red. "Don't rub it in!"

Mustang took the napkins she held out with an almighty swipe, and proceeded to wipe the hot tea off himself. Sakura bowed again, excusing herself, before dashing out of the room.

Once Mustang grew more comfortable (and drier) he continued the conversation as if nothing had happened. "So, why hasn't my alchemy been working in this world we're in?"

"Most supernatural abilities of the material world cannot be used in the spirit world," Zeniba said flatly.

Zuko looked bewildered. "You're saying we're in the spirit world? Are we dead?"

Jet scratched his head, growing more lost with each sentence.

"Yes and no," she replied gently. "You aren't dead; you're in the wrong part of the spirit world for that. We saved you from the Gate, a realm that crosses between the spirit world and real world, but connects to only a few dimensions."

This made no sense to any of the men in the room, and they shared a puzzled look. Once again, Mustang picked up the conversation.

"Why did you save us from the Gate?"

Zeniba sipped her tea. "For two reasons: One, I am a kind-hearted person. Two, we need recruits for the army against Guy."

"There's an army?" Jet repeated.

She nodded. "Yes. It is well known at this camp as The Army of Jiyuu No Toushi. You see, years ago, my friend Haku was trying to teleport to the real world, and was testing some teleportation spells he was unsure of. One of them lead him to the Gate, which was about to tear apart someone who'd been sent there. He rescued that person, and they explained what they knew about Guy."

Despite his powers being dormant, Zuko could feel his blood boil at the name. "Who is Guy?"

Zeniba turned away, her expression dark, menacing, something unlike her. "Guy is a monster who stumbled into power. He lurks in a realm similar to the Gate, only it doesn't connect to anything… a drifting rift, some call it. He gained the ability to teleport between dimensions- your worlds- and the ability to travel through time out of sheer luck, and was corrupted by this power. He… he uses it to manipulate people's lives, create turns of events. He will kill a person without remorse, just to see how it affects the dimension."

Mustang hung his head. "The homunculi attack… Could it be…?"

Jet nearly dropped his tea cup, anxious all over again. "No… but, it's not possible…"

Zeniba gave them another sorrowful look. "I'm sorry, but whatever has happened to you in your lives was most likely done by him."

_Since you were frozen, you've been under my control. Who says I can't manipulate Kuzon as I've manipulated you?_

Zuko shook his head, which did nothing to clear it of the man's voice. "But, why?"

"No one knows why," Zeniba spat, "only that he is dirt to think he can get away with it. What he has done has also caused severe imbalance in the spirit world. If he isn't stopped… Anyway, over a few months of rescuing, Haku brought me dozens of humans who had faced Guy's wrath. Naturally, these humans wanted to fight against Guy. Because Guy controls time, he generally controls those who know of him. If anyone knows of his existence and he doesn't want them spreading the word, he teleports back in time and creates a paradox, erasing their existence. We are the only exception, for he doesn't know we exist, and thinks you three are dead. This army is the universe's only chance to fight back.

"My sister, Yubabba, helped found Jiyuu No Toushi. The base is just a train ride away. The girl you saw just now was a recruit, one of the youngest. There are thousands more soldiers willing to fight Guy, but he has gathered knowledge and manpower for centuries, and we are still far too outnumbered to reveal ourselves.

"I'm afraid those you knew before you came here are either being used or already dead. You can never go back to your homelands, for Guy has each planet observed, and will erase you if you do. It's the way things are, and nothing can change it. You can, however, try to make a difference in the army… but the choice is yours. The train will be here within four hours to pick up recruits. Either stay here with my hospitality, or fight."

There was a long, painful silence as reality sank in.

Mustang leaned back into his chair, no longer indifferent. His gaze fell away from Zeniba, and he held his head in his hands, overwhelmed and distraught.

Jet rubbed his bald head yet again, starting to shake. He felt timid, small, and even looked so despite his battle scars. He shut his eyes and rubbed them, as if it would help him wake up from this nightmare.

Zuko, like Mustang, had his head in his hands, a glossy layer of tears shining in his good eye. He tugged at his hair, growling at the situation he was in.

"I need tea…"

Jet pushed his untouched cup towards Zuko. "Knock yourself out."

* * *

_We've been traveling for hours… Where's the opening? I can't go on like this…_ _All this white is hurting my eyes…_

_Though it's a lot better than black._

_Mom said that the dream wasn't real… but it felt more real than the attack… but if it wasn't a dream, what was it?_

The white light surrounding them, already far too bright, seemed to get worse. It made Arella shriek and Kuzon's eyes water. He shut them tightly, waiting for it all to disappear, to wake up…

When Kuzon opened his eyes, the light was gone and they were no longer floating in nothingness.

They were standing at the most beautiful site he'd even seen.

They stood on a brick platform in what seemed to be the middle of the ocean. The deep, blue water was crystal clear, the sky blotted with puffy, white clouds, and the air tasted pure and refreshing.

Kuzon stared in amazement, and then turned to his sister as he put her down. "Where are we? Is this… Earth?"

Arella shook her head, eyes wide as she took in her surroundings. "I don't think so… Daddy said it'd been wasted like Tamaran… We must be somewhere else, somewhere… spiritual."

Kuzon started to pace along the side of the platform. He too couldn't take his eyes away from the scene. "It looks like the photos, and like the rooms at the recreation museum… but with more awesome. Man, there's so much water! I didn't realize how realistic the Ocean Room was… Oh man, we're out in the freaking _ocean! _The sky looks like it did in my…"

He paused, then shut his eyes and rubbed his temples. "No way… No freaking way… Damn, I'm going to get a better look at this place."

He raised his foot, planning to kick off and fly into the air. Unfortunately, he hadn't noticed that his powers currently weren't active. When his foot hit the ground, it sent a shockwave of pain up to his knee. He cringed, staggering back and shifting his weight off his now aching leg. "Oww… That was stupid…"

"Why didn't your magic work?" Arella asked, seeming more concerned with the condition of his powers than his leg.

He shot her a glare, though he was angrier at himself. "I don't know! Something must've happened… I've been meditating too often for me to have run out of energy…

… Crap. Now we're lost _and _defenseless."

Arella looked down at her feet, the word "defenseless" triggering a painful thought.

"… Do you think Momma's okay?"

Kuzon hesitated, forgetting his own loss of abilities. "Don't worry; Mom probably had a plan to defend herself."

He knew this wasn't true. His mother had obviously been acting rashly, out of fear for them both. She was more likely being captured as they spoke, or…

"Ari, what's going on? Where were we?"

His sister shrugged. "I don't know much more than you do."

"Sure you know more. What was that word you mentioned earlier, homo-key-nigh?"

"Homunculi."

"Oh… Aren't those people who were made out of something magic related?"

"Yeah… Momma said it was alchemy, or something. We ran into two of them when she helped me escape. They were… strange. One kept changing into different people, and the other was all fat and ate through metal. They were really, really creepy."

"So mom saved you from those coma-inducing headband thingies?"

Arella quirked an eyebrow. "What? No. No, she got me out of a cell…"

Kuzon blinked back, just as puzzled. "Like a prison cell?"

"Yeah, it was scary… It was dark, and I was all by myself. I didn't know if you guys were still alive or what had happened all month."

Here Kuzon was really thrown off, shoulders slumping. "What do you mean, 'all month'? We were there for a whole month?" His shoulders rose again as he tensed. "A month and the Xiborgs hadn't killed us yet? They're, like, famous for not keeping prisoners very long…"

Arella gulped hard. "I think we're dealing with more than just Xiborgs… I think the Xiborgs were being controlled by the Guy person Momma mentioned, and the homunculi."

Kuzon shook his head before holding it again. "No way, this is too much… My brain hurts… It needs time to think…"

Arella nodded. "So does mine." She looked away, back up at her surroundings, taking a moment to bask in its beauty. She'd never seen anything like the clear skies of this world. She spun around full circle, and then noticed something they had both missed.

"Kuzon, look! What's that building over there?"

Still overloading on info, he turned around and spotted it immediately. It stuck out like a sore thumb; they'd just been too distracted to notice it before. He squinted at the green roof, the building standing on an island not too far away.

"Can you tell what it is?" his sister asked.

Kuzon leaned back, shaking his head "Dunno. It could be anything, really… but with the roof, it looks a little like an old-fashioned Chinese building."

"Don't rule out Japanese," Ari replied.

Kuzon shrugged. "Same thing."

"… Kuzon, with our heritage, you should know the difference between-"

"Yeah, yeah, no lectures from the younger sibling please."

He looked down to find train tracks, only a foot or so underwater. "Hey, look! I bet these lead to the island. We can go there and find help. It'll be a long walk, and our feet will get soaked, but-"

"Momma said to wait for help to come," Arella said quickly.

Kuzon looked at her incredulously. "You seriously wanna stand in the middle of nowhere and wait for someone to stop by?"

Arella pointed at the tracks. "Haku will probably come on the train and explain all this stuff to us. If we leave now, we'll miss the guy we're meeting. Momma said to stay put, Kuzon."

Kuzon thought back on his mother's last words to them, glancing down at the robe he now wore. He hung his head, looked back at Arella and nodded. "Fine… but what will we do while we're waiting? Get our first sun tan?"

Arella rolled her eyes. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to meditate."

"There's no point for me to do that- my powers are gone, remember?"

Arella opened her mouth to respond, and then shut it quickly. Sighing, she spun down into a sitting position, cross-legged on the ground, as her brother occupied himself with the view and his thoughts.

End Part 3

Creditz: Zuko, Avatar: The Last Airbender; Sakura, Cardcaptors; Roy Mustang, Fullmetal Alchemist; Jet Black, Cowboy Bebop; Zeniba, Spirited Away


	4. The Army of Jiyuu No Toushi prt 4

Author's note: Okay, one more part after this one and the chapter will officially be over... then things will get much more interesting. If you could spare a review of how well I'm doing/ not doing so far, I'd appreciate it.

* * *

Kuzon had found a stick several hours ago, and since then he'd been making ripples across the water's surface. He looked up at the sunset, growing more agitated by the minute, not to mention hungry. 

"Damn," he hissed, tossing his stick onto the platform. Several trains had already passed by. Some had stopped, but that had been because the conductor had thought they'd wanted to get on.

No one had come.

_No one is coming._

He glanced at his sister. Save for the few times a train had gone by, she'd just been sitting there, back towards him, humming her mantra. Cautiously, he walked up behind her.

"Ari, no one's coming. It's getting dark. We need to start moving- find society, find _food._ If we don't, we'll never figure this out."

"Mom said to stay," she said in a monotone.

"It's been too long, Ari. Something must have happened; our 'help' was probably eaten by that fat dude. If we don't leave and find help-"

"Just a few more minutes, okay?"

"A few more minutes and it'll be too dark!"

"Few more minutes?"

"Ari-"

"Please?"

Kuzon groaned, and then stormed to the other side of the platform. "Fine, whatever! Let's just wait until we starve, if that's what you really want. If you still won't come in a few minutes, I'll…"

Ari glanced at him over her shoulder. "You'll what? Leave?"

Kuzon kicked his stick into the ocean with a plop. "…No. Mom said to stick together."

"Mom also said-"

"_Besides_," he pressed, "You can't defend yourself for shit without swords, at least not against me."

"Only when you're spoon bending…" she muttered. Before he could respond, she added, "Let's not fight, okay? Things are bad enough as is."

Kuzon grumbled a few profanities under his breath before agreeing, bending down at the edge of the platform and fishing his stick back out of the water.

As he reached down, his mother's cloak dipped into the water, the corner soaked by the time he stood up. He sighed, taking hold of the corner and wringing the water from it.

"Why red?" he asked the cloak. "Sure, I'm pretty moody for a teenager, but red? Why not blue? I'm not red…"

"I'm not surprised," his sister called.

Kuzon tossed his cloak down savagely. "I thought you didn't want to fight."

"Just stating the obvious," Arella replied, her monotone gone. She stood slowly, but didn't turn to face him.

"Yeah right- quit being such a brat," he snapped. "Why do you keep throwing bullshit like that at me, even now?"

Arella didn't respond, and he hardly noticed how low her head was drooping.

"What?" he demanded. "Can't think of a comeback?"

She ignored him again. He watched her lift her hand, seeming to wipe her face as she sniffled.

His anger disappeared instantly, and he suddenly felt sick for giving her attitude. "Ari… a-are you crying?"

She spun around to face him, and he saw the stream of tears on her cheeks. "Yes, I'm crying! Daddy's dead, Momma's probably being murdered or tortured right now, and all we get to do is sit around like defenseless little kids! I have a right to cry!"

She buried her face in her hands, shoulders shaking as she started to sob. Kuzon, however, had no sympathy for her, growing more agitated than before.

"You're wrong. We don't have to sit around; we could be at the island by now if you'd listen to me! And Dad's not dead." He said the last sentence in a hostile way.

Arella looked up. "Wh-what makes you think he isn't? Momma didn't even try to find him… a-and she said he w-_was_ proud of you before w-we left…"

"I don't care what Mom said, Dad's too freaking stubborn to die!" he yelled. "Whatever it is that's happened, he's alive somewhere, like us. You of all people shouldn't give up on him."

Arella glared, eyes glimmering intensely as more tears poured down her chin. "That's a lot coming from someone who's giving up on his mom! Momma wouldn't tell us to stay for no reason. Who knows what the people on that island are like, or whose side they're on? Why can't you trust Momma's judgment and not your own stupid idea?"

"Because standing here waiting like we _are_ defenseless kids is retarded," Kuzon said angrily. "I dunno about homunculi, but the Xiborgs will definitely be looking for us. The longer we wait, the closer they get to us. It's just as bad as giving up."

"No, it isn't. Haku will get here before they do."

"How do you know he will? How do you know we can trust him?"

"How do you know that we can't? Momma said stay!"

"Well, Dad said not to give up without a fight!"

"You don't know what he'd want us to do; he's _dead_!"

"Shut up! He's not dead!" He spun away, facing the open ocean, breathing deeply. He did his best to ignore Arella as she continued sobbing, but failed, and instead felt responsible for her misery.

He couldn't be dead. Once they found help, or when help found them, everything would be okay. They'd be able to come up with a plan to free their mother, and they'd find out how to save their father as well, if he even needed saving.

_Dad is okay. He has to be. If he isn't okay… I… … He's just okay…_

And that's when he saw it, gliding through the water like a motorboat. He turned to Arella and shouted, "Train!"

Arella looked up yet again, and rushed to his side, still wiping tears out of her eyes. "Alright," she said with an exhausted sigh, struggling to calm down, "if this isn't it… then I guess we'll go. Deal?"

Kuzon nodded, rather absently, still partly lost in thoughts.

The train slowly came to a stop next to the platform. While it was still moving, Arella glanced into the windows, and her eyebrow quirked.

"Wait a second- the last few trains had shadowy people in them… Why are there actual people this time?"

Kuzon, who hadn't noticed the shadows before, gave her an odd look. "The hell are you talking about?"

The doors slid open, and Kuzon saw what she meant; the conductor of the train wore the appropriate uniform, but had no face and had a dark blob for a body. He hadn't paid much attention to the conductors on the other trains, and guessed that the past ones had been full of creatures like these, as Arella claimed.

Arella stepped up near the train. "Umm, excuse me, but is there a H-Haku on this tra-"

"Hey, what did we stop for?"

A black-haired man walked up to the conductor, and then turned to the children, seeming to be bothered by the train's unexpected stop.

Arella gasped, eyeing the man's blue military uniform. She took a step back, looking frightened.

"What's wrong?" Kuzon asked earnestly.

Arella looked at him, her face growing paler. "I-I saw a homunculus who wore that same uniform…"

Once he'd processed the information, the teen jumped up in front of his sister, hands raised as he took a stance. Even without the ability to bend, he figured he could kick this man's ass if necessary. "What the hell are you and what do you want?"

The man put his hands up defensively. "Hey, I'm not here to hurt anyone, I just…" He paused, and then squinted at the boy. "Wait a second… purple hair…" He turned to the car of the train he came from and called, "Hey! These yours?"

Kuzon and Arella spared a quick glance, both confused by the man's words. When they looked back, however, they saw a cane clack across the doorway of the car, and then watched in awe as their father came into view.

All three froze, taking a minute to realize who they were staring at. Then Arella screamed with joy, pushing a mystified Kuzon aside and running into her father's arms.

"Daddy! You're alive! I… I thought you were…"

Kuzon joined them seconds afterward. "You're okay! I knew it! I told you, Ari! I told you he was okay…"

Zuko held his children tightly, the weight of his fears lifted. "Thank Agni you two are alright…"

The dark haired man smirked at this scene, and then turned to the conductor. "Can these two hitch a ride the rest of the way? They should have gotten on with us earlier. I'm sure Zeniba would allow it..."

The conductor seemed to consider this for a moment, before heartily giving them the thumbs up.

Kuzon pulled out of their group hug, though Arella still clung rather tightly to Zuko. "How did you get here?" Kuzon asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," his father admitted.

All three went into the train car, Mustang following silently. The car was almost overflowing with people, so instead of sitting, Zuko grabbed one of the free handles on the ceiling, keeping his weight off his bad leg. Arella still hadn't let go, and was spilling tears onto his torn shirt.

"Geeze, Dad, what happened to you?" Kuzon wondered aloud, standing beside his father and Mustang.

Zuko wobbled momentarily as the train started moving. He regained his balance and answered quietly, "I got captured by the Xiborgs, and was their prisoner for who knows how long."

"Ari says we were prisoners for a month before we escaped," Kuzon replied.

Zuko patted the girl's shoulders with his free hand as she continued sobbing. "How did you escape?"

Kuzon's gaze fell away, rather abruptly. "…Mom helped us…"

"Really? Where is she?"

Kuzon shook his head. "I… we dunno…"

There was a moment of silence, but before Zuko had time to react he was tackled yet again by his son.

"You scared the hell out of us, you know that?" His voice was tight, strained.

Zuko removed his arm from Arella's shoulders and ruffled the boy's hair. "I know."

The rest of the train's journey only lasted a few minutes, and the trio took it in peace, holding each other with Arella still crying quietly. With no idea where these crazy events would lead, Kuzon was relieved to have a moment like this with his father while he could.

The train came to a halt, and its occupants scurried to grab their luggage and get off. Arella finally broke away from her father, sniffling and shivering violently. Zuko rubbed her shoulder again, before gripping his cane tightly and starting towards the line that had formed almost instantly.

"Let's get outside; we have a lot to talk about."

The train station was wide, cool and refreshing. There were many windows to let cold air in and watch the twilight stars appear. Many concrete benches stood spread out across the station; these seats were taken within seconds after Zuko exited the train. Most recruits were lucky to find a good spot to sit on the ground.

Zuko searched for a place to sit, his leg letting out a dull cry of pain from standing all day. He clenched his cane until his knuckles turned white, wondering how he'd last in this army if his leg gave out from everyday use.

"E-excuse me…"

Zuko turned to see a young woman sitting on one of the benches, looking nervous after she got his attention. She wore a big, dark red trench coat with long, bulky gloves to match. Her long, orange hair was put up in pigtails tied by lengthy, dark ribbons, long bangs falling into her dark green eyes.

She looked around, seeming anxious, and then stood up. "Here- you can take my seat. You need it more than I do."

Zuko smiled, giving a polite bow and thanking her for her act of kindness. She bowed back briefly, before turning and walking away.

Zuko sat down on the bench, Kuzon sitting down on the floor next to him along with Arella, while Mustang stood nearby. Kuzon looked up at his father, and asked, "What exactly are we doing here?"

"Waiting for an escort to the army's HQ," Mustang replied tiredly, tugging at his gloves.

Arella quirked her brow, Kuzon finding this expression almost repetitive. "What army?" she asked.

Zuko sighed heavily. "That's what we need to talk about… This isn't going to be easy to explain…"

It wasn't. It took over twenty minutes for Zuko to give full details on their situation, including the story of his encounter with Guy. Both of his children listened in complete silence, something they- or at least the older of the two- didn't do often. It wasn't until Zuko had finished that Kuzon spoke up.

"So, you're going to be recruited for this 'Jiyung na tushie' army?

Arella was tempted to face-palm. "It's Jiyuu No Toushi. Don't you know _any_ Japanese?"

Kuzon hung his head sheepishly. "I can spell my name…"

Mustang smirked at this. "Ah, heritage," he sighed sarcastically, "who needs it?"

"Daad," Kuzon whined, "your friend's mocking me… and I'm not Japanese anyway; I'm Chinese."

"I'm surprised you could tell the difference," Arella muttered.

Kuzon glared at her, and then looked up at his father. "You see that? Even when we're in the middle of a crisis, all she gives me is-"

There was a loud clang!, followed by three others on beat, and the recruits turned to see a giant frog banging two pots together. He stood on two webbed feet and was dressed in white robes. He had pale-green skin, as well as some hair on his human-like face. A less human-like frog stood beside his ankle, this one the size of a child. He was lime-green in color and wore sky blue robes.

The first frog lowered his two pots and gave them all an abnormally cheesy grin. "Hello, stinky humans, and welcome to the infamous army, Jiyuu No Toushi. You will all be recruited shortly, but first we need you all to fill out these forms," the smaller frog hopped into the air on cue, waving the forms, "so we can figure out where you belong. Most of you will probably wind up as privates, but if you have any military background or special abilities, you may be better off than you realize!

"Also, I must ask that you all eat one of these." He tapped a barrel to his right overflowing with bread. "Just one bite will do. If you forget to, then you'll most likely disappear forever. I'd start passing them out, if I were you.

"Once you fill out the forms, you'll be asked to sign a contract, and then you'll be taken to your new quarters under the bathhouse. If you have any questions, just ask either of us and we'll be happy to help."

Zuko slowly rose to his feet, and started towards the two frogs. Mustang put out a hand to stop him. "No, I'll get them and pass one to-"

"It's alright Mustang," Zuko said with a weak smile, "I'm not going to keel over. Besides, I need to speak with the frogs about the kids, and how they'll get back to Zeniba."

Kuzon and Arella looked at each other worriedly. They only just got back together, and Dad was sending them away?

Zuko went up to the bigger frog. "Excuse me, but I'm afraid my children came here by mistake. When's the next train back?"

The frog's giant smile diminished, and he shared a quick glance with his co-worker. He then gave Zuko another grin. "I'm sorry, but no one is allowed to go back once they're recruited."

"My kids aren't being recruited," Zuko said flatly. "They've only been here for a few minutes, I don't see why-"

"I'm sorry," the large worker cut in, "but humans aren't usually allowed on the trains. You're lucky the ride here was available, let alone free. You might as well let your kids sign up, before things get messy."

Zuko clenched his cane tightly, growing agitated. "If _you_ won't listen, then I'd like to have a word with whoever's in charge."

The frog's smile disappeared entirely. "Uh… No, you don't…"

"Why not?" Zuko snapped.

The worker flinched at Zuko's dark expression. "Ah… because, um… well, I guess, but she-"

"Thank you," Zuko replied quickly, grabbing two forms and walking away before the frog could object.

"Have a nice day!" the shorter frog called.

Zuko handed Mustang a form and sat down, just as Arella passed out four pieces of bread amongst them. As she gave a piece to her father, she asked, "Daddy, are we splitting up?"

Zuko shook his head. "Zeniba has no reason to keep you two away from each other; it's up to the both of you."

Kuzon finished his bread in one bite, swallowing just before he replied, "She wasn't talking about us, Dad; she was talking about you. You're staying, but we aren't."

Zuko looked down at them with concern, and then looked away. "Yes, I'm staying. I'm sorry, both of you, but this isn't like what happened on Tamaran: Guy is abusing the entire universe, including the spirit world. I have to do something…"

"We want to do something too," Kuzon began, "Is there some sort of kiddy-division we can-"

"No."

"But-"

"I've already decided," Zuko replied tiredly, jotting down information on his form. "You two can't join. You're too young, it's too dangerous."

Mustang spoke up. "Your point being?"

Zuko looked up at Mustang, appalled. "What?"

Mustang shrugged. "Two kids, younger than yours, once joined my army. I didn't hear much about them, just that they did very well, considering their age. The situation here is actually better than theirs was: This army is always recruiting teens and pre-teens, so it's set up for them to be able to manage at their level. Your kids seem capable enough to me. They got this far, didn't they?"

Zuko looked away, and continued filling out his form. "My kids are not becoming soldiers for any military whatsoever, and that's final."

Mustang shrugged again, finishing off his form. "Your choice, I suppose… Hey, what position do you think I'll get with a form that says 'Former Occupation: Führer'?"

"Führer?" Kuzon repeated. "Like Hi-"

"Hitler, yeah."

Once they finished their forms, describing their careers and abilities, Mustang and Zuko turned them in and got a contract in return. They signed these as well, and handed them back before waiting for the rest of the recruits to sign up. The children grew uneasy, finding no topic to really talk about but not wanting their last moments with their father to be dull.

Finally, Arella spoke. "Could you write to us?"

Kuzon rolled his eyes. "I doubt the spirit world has a postal service…"

"Well," Mustang chuckled, "I doubt you knew the spirit world had an army of refugees."

"But I want to be able to talk to Daddy…"

Zuko smiled, ruffling her hair. "Don't worry; we'll keep in touch somehow."

"Promise?" she asked, looking up at him.

Kuzon looked up as well, seeming hopeful.

Zuko nodded, though his smile faltered. "I promise."

End part four

Creditz: Zuko, Avatar: The Last Airbender; Roy Mustang, Fullmetal Alchemist; Conductor and Frogs, Spirited Away; Robin, Witch Hunter Robin


	5. The Army of Jiyuu No Toushi prt 5

Except for the refugee camp, the army was kept secret from the rest of the spirit world, in case their whereabouts should leak to a realm Guy controlled. Though the bathhouse was closed for the night to avoid encounters with customers, an uninformed worker could still find the humans sneaking into the building… and the teenager making loud noises wasn't exactly helping.

CRASH!

"Kuzon!" Zuko barked.

"What? I didn't do-!"

"Keep quiet!" a frog hollered at them.

Kuzon stepped away from the drawer he'd pulled out, its contents- which consisted of weed-like herbs- spilled on the floor. Kuzon's new cape had snagged on the wooden drawer's splintery surface, and he'd pulled on it rather hard in an attempt to free himself.

The frog had led them through a passage around the bathhouse, and they were now traveling through the boiler room. This part of the trip took a lot of time, because they had to crawl through the small entrance one at a time.

By the time Kuzon had cleaned up his mess, the crowd had thinned out, and soon Mustang was sliding through the small opening feet first. Zuko slid his cane on the group to the next room, before going through himself. "Come on, Kuzon."

The teen rushed up to the small door, grabbing the archway as he ducked underneath it and came out in another room. This one had many gears and pulley systems set up for the elevators in the bathhouse. The gears were giant, twice as big as the teen, and the room's ceiling was hidden in the darkness. The group's voices, though hushed, echoed off the walls of the room.

With just a small lantern for light, the frog led the group towards a shabby looking elevator. He then went alongside this elevator and up to the wall. He rapped his knuckles against the wall, and part of it shifted backward and then to the side, revealing a hidden elevator.

The frog then ushered the recruits into the elevator, but motioned for Zuko to stop. "Stay here, you three; you're coming with me to see Yubabba."

Zuko nodded. "Right." He turned to Mustang, not knowing whether to bow or offer a handshake, and went with both. "Nice to meet you."

Mustang smirked, taking his hand and shaking it briskly. "Nice meeting you too… Hopefully we'll run into each other again."

"Goodbye, Mr. Mustang, sir," Arella said with a bow.

"Yeah, bye," Kuzon said lamely with a short wave.

Mustang chuckled to himself, walking into the elevator.

The frog gestured to the elevator next to the hidden one. "This one leads straight to Yubabba's office. It was only just built about a week ago, to better convenience the army. Consider yourself lucky it was built, or we might be running around the entire bathhouse."

"Why?" Kuzon asked with a befuddled tone, as they entered the elevator.

"Not all elevators lead to every floor." Arella explained. "Some buildings have elevators spread out all over that lead to different floors, especially in Japan."

"That just sounds confusing."

"It pretty much is confusing."

As they ascended, there was silence. Kuzon looked up at his father anxiously, then back down at his feet. He looked up again, opened his mouth to speak, but his father stopped him.

"You can't join, Kuzon. I understand why you want to, and I know how you feel…" He looked down at him. "But what you really need to do is go stay with your sister, take care of each other and wait until you're ready."

Kuzon turned away, glaring at the floor, as if _it_ wasn't letting him join the army. "I don't understand."

"Some day you will," Zuko assured him.

The elevator slowed, and then stopped. The doors opened, and they came into a dark but elegant room. At the end of this room were large double doors that went up to the ceiling, taking up the space a wall would. On their wall was another elevator, though not the one that led to the base. The room was carpeted, and the walls were made of dark wood. Stepping into the room alone felt calming and refreshing.

Kuzon stared up at the large double doors, awed as his gaze went down to the gold knocker, shaped like an ugly, goblin-like face. "Whoa, pretty fancy…"

"It sure is," the frog retorted. "Listen up, now- Yubabba is the head honcho of the bathhouse, main investor of the army, and a very powerful witch. You better treat her with respect, and address her as Madam Yubabba, or Yubabba-sama, depending on the language you speak with."

"Of course," Zuko replied with a curt nod.

Kuzon rolled his eyes, having never understood the purpose of being respectful to someone you didn't know or didn't like.

"I saw that."

He gasped, looking again at the door knocker, its voice sounding like one speaking at the other end of a phone. It rolled its eyes at him in turn.

"What a punk! At least _try_ not to be disgraceful."

The teen felt his face burn.

The doors opened, revealing double doors just behind them. Another set of doors was behind these, and another set, and another, and another…

_Damn, she's really overdoing it with these doors._

Once all of the doors opened, a voice bounced off the grand hallway. "Come in."

Taking in deep breaths simultaneously, the three walked down the hall, the frog at their heels.

They came into a room that was much more ornate than the room before. It had red wallpaper with wooden panels on the walls. A small fire burned in a fireplace beside the door. Across from the fireplace was Yubabba, sitting at a desk covered with books, quills and piles of paper. Two frogs stood in front of a door over there, these two looking much bulkier than the other frogs Kuzon had encountered.

Other than the scowl she had on her wrinkled face, Yubabba looked exactly like Zeniba. However, in comparison to her sister's granny-like demeanor, Yubabba seemed more like a witch.

Zuko strode up ahead of his kids and took a low bow. "Excuse me for interrupting you, Madam Yubabba. I-"

"What in the world made you think you interrupted me, human?" she snapped, her wrinkles doubling as she glared. "I was the one who called on you, wasn't I?"

Zuko was shocked to find himself in trouble so quickly. "...I... I'm sorry, I thought I was here to-"

"Madam, I apologize," the frog said quickly, stepping forward. "I misinformed the human. He requested to speak with you earlier, so when I asked him to come with me, he must have assumed that-"

"-that he requested this meeting." Yubabba finished irritably. "Take care to tell the humans exactly what their business is next time."

Kuzon and Arella glanced at each other, and then at their father, who was starting to look nervous.

"Whatever business you have with me can wait," Yubabba added, pulling a cigarette out of her desk. "Someone reported how your children boarded the train. I'd like to make sure you aren't spies sent by Guy who are trying to infiltrate the army…" She snapped her fingers, and a single flame burned over her index finger. She lit the cigarette, putting it up to her lips as she waved the flame away like an unlit a match.

Kuzon started talking before he could remember to be respectful. "Hey, how come you can firebend?"

Zuko cringed, gritting his teeth at his own son's idiocy. Arella shot him a glare, mouthing a dark "shut up".

The Headmistress looked at the boy, and then smirked. Smoke poured out of her nostrils as she exhaled, the smoke reminding the teen of dragons. "Bit of a loudmouth, aren't you? Allow me to fix that…"

She raised her free hand, pressed forefinger to thumb, and waved her hand in a straight line in the air. As she did, Kuzon could feel his lips interlocking as if she were pulling a zipper. Horrified, he pulled and tugged at his mouth, but couldn't separate his lips no matter what he tried.

Yubabba chuckled mirthfully, Arella and Zuko staring in wide-eyed shock. "That should keep him busy," the witch said cheerfully, looking back at Zuko. "As I was saying, I'd like an explanation as to why these two didn't go to the refugee camp."

Zuko struggled to look away from his son, at Yubabba. "Arella said that their mother, Raven, teleported them here using magic. She was trying to save them from Guy…"

Yubabba glared. "And how is that possible? No human knows how to teleport to the spirit world by any means other than deep meditation. Where did she get this knowledge?"

Zuko look at his daughter, who shrugged. He turned back to Yubabba wearily. "We don't know. She didn't have enough time to explain."

"But why didn't she come with them?"

Zuko hung his head. "We… we don't know."

Yubabba snorted, more smoke puffing outward. Her expression grew livid, along with her growing suspicions. "An unlikely story. No human could have come here without Guy's technology, and she certainly wouldn't have left herself behind to face his wrath. You all _must_ be spies." She glared at the three of them. "Shall I turn you into pigs, or would you 'firebenders' prefer to be burned as lumps of coal?"

Arella paled, starting to shake. Kuzon tore at his face, growing desperate to speak. Zuko shuddered, wondering how they would escape this predicament.

"Wait a moment, Yubabba."

Everyone turned. Out of the guarded door came a boy. He looked younger than Kuzon, but carried an intense air into the room that a child rarely had. He wore a white robe, with a blue shirt underneath it, his straight, dark green hair falling down to his chin. His light green eyes scanned the three with a steely look, and he stopped on Kuzon.

"You claim to be Raven's children?" he asked coolly.

Kuzon glanced up at Yubabba, who negligently raised her hand and unzipped his mouth. Once freed, he replied nervously, "Yeah, that's right. How do you know her?"

Before the boy could respond, Arella made a guess. "Are you the Haku Momma told us to wait for?"

Haku gave a small, bow-like nod. "Yes, I am Haku. I told your mother about the spell she used to send you here. I have to apologize for not meeting you earlier, I was held up with matters here."

Zuko pulled his cane back to center himself, feeling like he'd literally dodged a bullet. "How did you manage to talk to her if she hadn't been sent through the Gateway?"

"While Raven was being held captive by Guy," Haku explained, "She managed to reach out with her subconscious, and we became connected in a dream. She explained her situation and asked for help, so I told her about the teleportation spell. I also assured her that I would help her and her family once they came here," here he fell into a small bow, "and I plan to carry out that promise."

Zuko bowed back, Arella following, though she had to pull Kuzon after them. "Thank you," Zuko said humbly, "for helping us."

Yubabba snorted at the scene, smoke flaring from her nostrils. "How like you, Haku, for not telling me about this. I suppose I can't exclude you two for simply coming here by a different route. If Haku is going to vouch for you... then that's good enough for me.'"

"Still," she went on, eyeing the scarred man, "I see no reason why we should accept a gimp like this one into our army. Considering the age-range of our army, he's rather old to be a private, and his leg leaves him weak and frail…"

"Dad's no private," Kuzon said quickly, having learned nothing from his mouth-shutting experience. "He's been in two wars- three counting this one. He was Tamaran's military advisor in our galaxy."

Yubabba sighed heavily. "Well, with Ikari being as busy as he's been, I suppose we could use one of those… Fine then, but you will not be treated like some infant because of your leg. You will have the same training as any worthless human."

Zuko made another bow. "Just as I would expect from myself. I will not fall behind."

"You'd better not, or you'll be punished for such incompetence." Here she turned to Haku. "See if you can assign the two children to a squad as well."

Zuko looked up, alarmed. "What?"

A frog beside Haku blanched. "But, Madam, the Recruits' training begins tomorrow, and registry has-"

"Have them assigned!" she snarled, glowering at the frog, her patience wearing down. "I'm not waiting a whole month for these two to be processed. You!" she snapped, pointing at the girl. "Do you speak any languages other than English?"

Arella gulped, overwhelmed by the sudden attention. "Umm, yeah… I can speak Chinese… and some Japanese…"

"There you are! Toss her into Haruko's squad, and we'll see if she speaks Japanese 3."

Arella quirked. "Japanese 3?"

Haku cut in to explain. "Because of the different developments in different dimensions, people speak many different versions of languages. We've labeled all the different versions with numbers. Right now we've come up to 50 different versions of Japanese, with 3 being the most popular."

"Usually it's not much of a change," Yubabba added, "so even a spoiled little girl like you should be competent enough to figure it out. Now, for the boy…"

Haku turned to Yubabba. "Might I suggest the Warp Squad? It's short on men, and they speak Kuzon's English…"

"Good, then that's settled. You, foreman, do the paperwork for this and inform the drill sergeants. Haku, take these two to their rooms, once they've signed their contracts."

Zuko felt dizzy as he watched this conversation whiz by, and then felt sick. "Wait! I… I apologize for any misunderstandings, but I never said I wanted my kids enlisted. They can take the first train back to the refugee camp."

Kuzon groaned, having hoped that, somehow, his father would forget to object. "But, Dad-"

"Kuzon, not now," Zuko hissed back, giving him a firm look. "Neither of you should be here. Go to the camp, Zeniba will take care of you."

Arella's shoulders sagged. "But, Daddy, when will we see you?"

"That's not important." Zuko said quickly.

"Like hell it isn't!" Kuzon yelled back. "I want to get enlisted. I want to help Mom, help take down Guy."

"You do not want to get enlisted, Kuz-"

"Don't tell me what I want!" Kuzon snapped, glaring. "I want to make a difference in this war, just like you do."

A chuckle interrupted this argument, and everyone turned to see Yubabba wearing a broad smirk. A pile of papers fluttered on her desk, and then suddenly two broke free from the pile, flying into the air. What appeared to be contracts floated up to each child, a pen following soon afterwards.

"If the children want to get enlisted," she chuckled, "they do not need your consent, gimp."

Zuko's good eye widened. "What?! Yubabba, please be reasonable! They're only children…"

"If their father has been in the military, then I'm sure they know what to expect," she said calmly. "They're old enough to make their own decisions, and are as smart- or bold- as any human. We recruit children their age all the time, even younger."

Arella inspected her contract, her eyebrows meeting when she stumbled on words she didn't understand. "What does it say?"

"To wrap up the important facts," Yubabba replied, "if you cause mischief, you'll be subjected to our jurisdiction, and you are expected to do whatever your higher ranking officers tell you."

"Figures…" Kuzon muttered. He sat down by the fireplace, placing the contract on the floor. "I'm going to sign it."

"Kuzon," Zuko pleaded, "you're making a huge mistake."

Arella sat down next to her brother. "If he signs it, I'll sign it. I'm not going to the refugee camp all by myself."

Kuzon held his pen over the contract, but started to second guess his action. If he signed this, he'd become a soldier for an army that could be corrupt or unorganized… Hell, he had no idea what this army was like at all. He didn't know how severe the training would be, or what he'd be trained to do… and with his father begging him not to enlist, it seemed like a blind leap of faith in something he became aware of moments ago.

But, once his thoughts went to his mother, of how that menacing shadow had struck her down, he knew he couldn't go to the camp. Those who had formed this army, those who had faced Guy, must feel the same way. This subtle connection between him and the army seemed as good as any reason to join.

He scribbled in messy handwriting the only word he knew in Japanese. He also signed in English and Classical Chinese, not knowing which Yubabba would prefer.

Once his pen had started moving, Arella had moved hers. Zuko gripped his cane tightly as his mind raced. This couldn't be happening; there had to be a way he could stop it.

But soon their contracts were zooming up towards a satisfied Yubabba.

Haku stepped up to Zuko, glancing over his shoulder to make sure Yubabba wasn't looking. "If it makes you feel any better," he whispered, "you should know that Raven wanted your children to join the army."

Zuko stared down at the boy, and though his eyes were intense, he could tell they were honest as well. "Why would she want that?"

"Something about the Yin-Yang project," Haku muttered, turning away just as Yubabba had read their names and placed the papers away.

"Iroh-Kuzon Prince and Arella Prince…" the witch said dryly. "What an odd last name for those of Chinese origin."

Kuzon pointed at his father. "Don't look at me; he made it up."

Yubabba turned to him, smirking. "Made it up, huh? How original of you, considering your original name was Prince Zuko."

Arella let out a short gasp while Kuzon looked confused. Zuko clenched his cane. "How did you-?"

Another paper whizzed through the air, this one coming from the guarded door. It flew above Zuko and gently drifted down towards Yubabba's desk. She caught it and read aloud:

"Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, son of Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai. Known for his heated attitude and temper, powerful firebending skills, and his obsession with finding the Avatar."

Zuko looked away. "That was me eighteen years ago," he said darkly.

"How do you have a file on Dad?" Kuzon asked, bewildered.

"It's not _your_ father, exactly…" Yubabba replied, tossing the paper aside. "It's a version of your father from a different dimension. Though it's usually uncommon to discover a dimension with a different version of yourself, it is known to happen, especially on a large scale like this army. But enough small talk- I have work to do, and you all need rest for your first day of training. Haku, take these three down to the base and see that they find their rooms."

Haku bowed, Zuko and the children following. "As you wish, mistress," Haku said quietly, and the four of them turned and left.

Kuzon let out a sigh of relief as they entered the hallway. "Man, that was a bizarre meeting… I'm glad we got out of there alive."

Zuko ignored him, his lower lip curled moodily.

"…Dad, are you mad at me?"

Zuko shook his head. "No… but I am disappointed. I hope you realize what you're in for. Living in the army isn't going to be easy."

Kuzon rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know that… Could you have a little faith in me?"

"It's hard to have faith in a child who mistakes magic for firebending so easily."

"She was doing something, obviously, and supposedly no one can use their powers in the spirit world! Excuse me for wondering."

"You could have been more polite."

"…I guess…"

Haku walked up between the two elevators, knocking on the wall. The wall shifted back, revealing their elevator.

"Mister Haku," Arella began as they stepped inside, "why was Yubabba able to use her powers?"

"She used magic of the spirit world," Haku replied, gently tugging on a lever next to him, the doors slowly shutting. "It's the only ability anyone can use while in the spirit world… at least, the only one known in this realm."

The elevator started moving, Zuko wobbling a bit, but keeping a tight grip on his cane for balance. "What kind of abilities does everyone have in the army? I know Mustang mentioned alchemy…"

"Isn't that some sort of magical thingy?" Kuzon asked.

Arella rolled her eyes. "Shouldn't you know? You're the one who can actually use magic."

"I've only heard alchemy mentioned a few times in Mom's books and scrolls," Kuzon said defensively.

"The alchemy your friend was talking about is most likely different than the alchemy of your world," Haku replied. "In the army, alchemy usually refers to an ability that isn't magic, but considered a science. There are many different abilities like alchemy in the universe, as well as different kinds of magic. You'll be running into people with all sorts of fighting styles and powers here. There are some dimensions where people learn skills similar to yours, but the chances of your meeting them are small."

As they descended, Kuzon noticed that the air was growing warmer, humid even. The elevator doors opened, and they came into a hall deep underground. The walls were made of dark stone, and the hall was lit by fluorescent lights on the ceiling. A frog was leading a small group of people down the hall, supposedly to their own quarters.

"The elevator to the dormitories is at the end of this hall on the left." Haku explained. "The first dormitory floor also has the cafeteria, which can be found all the way to the right of the dorms. The cafeteria has a map with the layout of the base, which you can use if you need to get anywhere else, like the arenas."

"Arenas?" Arella repeated.

"That's where you'll be training." Haku said, just as the next elevator came into sight.

"Will we be fighting against other kids in the arena?" Kuzon asked, thinking of Greek coliseums and of other fighting stadiums.

"That depends on how your drill sergeant decides to train you."

They entered the next elevator, and as the doors closed and they sank even lower, so did Zuko's hopes. If either of his kids wound up with a bad drill sergeant…

The doors opened, revealing a hall with numbered doors. At first glance Zuko was reminded of his prison for the past month, but the doors weren't bolted or locked, and seemed much friendlier.

A woman in pink robes was scrubbing some Japanese graffiti off one of the doors, looking at them over her shoulder and smiling. "Hey, Haku! More recruits? They certainly are late..."

Haku nodded, and smirked at her, despite her tired appearance. "Hello, Lin. If I didn't know you already, I might think you were a human; you certainly smell like one."

Kuzon blanched, and then lifted his arm to smell himself, but found no particularly bad odors.

The worker wiped her sweaty brow, running a hand through her long brown hair. "Yeah, you get used to it after a while. I've been working down here so often Yubabba thinks I should move here."

"You are aware that working for the army is completely voluntary, right, Lin?"

She nodded. "I know… but I'm adjusting to it. At least down here I don't get bossed around by frogs all the time. Anyway, I better get back to wiping this off- that shinobi punk's out to get me, I swear…"

Haku nodded back. "Speaking of the shinobi, where's his room? This boy is the newest member of his squad."

Lin looked at Kuzon, still smiling. "I'm sorry to hear that… His dorm is number 205, I think."

"Thank you. See you later." Haku said with a nod, and continued down the hall, the recruits on his heels.

"Let's see…" Haku murmured, as he turned down a corner. "Number 205… Here, this is it."

Kuzon looked at the numbers written in blue paint- and again in kanji below the numbers- on the wooden door. He looked to his sister, then at his father.

"Well, at least this isn't goodbye forever, right? We'll be seeing each other a lot… right?"

Haku nodded. "You all should have plenty of chances to meet up. We have many friends and families that wind up spread out across the army, so there's choice sitting during meals and break-times. I can't say the schedules are on your side, however…"

There was a pause. Arella suddenly tackled her father, hugging him tightly. "Group hug!" she declared.

Kuzon rolled his eyes. "This is so corny. I don't wanna hug."

Zuko shrugged, sharing his daughter's embrace. "Your loss."

This comment had Kuzon reconsider, and eventually he joined the hug. He was suddenly glad he joined the army, deciding that he couldn't possibly regret it if it meant they'd stay together.

He pulled out of the hug, giving his father a weak smile. "G'night."

"Good night, kiddo," Zuko replied, ruffling his son's hair.

"'Night, Kuzon," Arella said, smiling back.

They walked off, Haku leading the way. Kuzon watched them for a moment, and then turned back to the door. Realizing he was on his own, he took a deep breath to calm any nerves before they appeared, and then opened the door.

The lights were out in the room, but enough light poured in from the hall for him to see seven beds, four on one side of the room and three on the other. Each had a bedside table, with a drawer and a lamp on top. Only one of these beds was occupied by an actual person, though the rest had the covers messed-up or objects lying on top of them. Only one bed was free, this bed being at the front of the room, across from the person slumbering.

Kuzon shut the door and let himself fall on the bed, flopping down onto his back and staring at the ceiling, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the dim light. He felt so tired, despite that all he'd done was run around for ten minutes, fly around nothing for a while, and then sit around all day. He supposed his exhaustion was caused from processing the events that had happened that day.

His stomach growled angrily. He hadn't eaten much, other than that small piece of bread to stop himself from disappearing.

Kuzon groaned, and then sat up, pulling off his boots. He looked around the room, then at the person snoozing across from him. All he could see of this boy was his long blond hair, most pulled back in a braid while long bangs covered his face.

Would this guy be a friend? A bully? Why was he here? What sort of world was he from?

Kuzon shook his head, which was sore from such questions. He tore off his clothes, for once, shoving them into the bedside drawer. Despite just being in his red boxers and white undershirt, the room was still suffocatingly stuffy.

He burrowed under the covers, shut his eyes, and let himself fall to sleep. He hoped that this time his dreams wouldn't be as frightening as the world around him.

End Chapter 1

* * *

Full creditz for chapter 1: Zuko from _Avatar: The Last Airbender_; Gluttony, Gate of Alchemy, Roy Mustang from _Fullmetal Alchemist_; Guts from _Berserk_; Sakura Kinomoto, Light Card from _Cardcaptors_; Raven from _Teen Titans_; DC Mini from _Paprika_; Zeniba, Conductor, Frogs, Yubabba, Lin, Haku from _Spirited Away_; Jet Black from _Cowboy Bebop_; Robin from _Witch Hunter Robin_; Am I missing someone? Lemme know. 


	6. The Warp Squad prt 1

Author's note: Wh00t! I did it! I've started the next chapter! Aren't you proud of me?

Now, I've gotten a review/question that I feel obliged to answer, but since no E-mail was provided I'll just answer here.

Page Master: Didn't you have a fic where the Teen Titans found Zuko? What happened to it?

Well, to be honest, this is the same fic. Origionally I wanted to go through Zuko's background with the Titans first, and then eventually get to this point in the story... but not only would that have taken forever, but it would have been like stopping the reader in the middle of the story and saying, "Guess what? It's not just an anime crossover- it's an anime crossover from hell!" I have a feeling that wouldn't have gone down well...

Another thing I should mention is how sorry I am that some of the characters only get a single corny one-liner, at least in this part of the chapter. Don't worry, though- everyone get's their turn in the spotlight.

And now, Part one of Chapter 2: The Warp Squad

* * *

"Two years, Raven… Two long, agonizing years of working around you and your little issues, trying to pair you up with that spoiled prince just so you could spawn… Did you think that I'd let all of my hard work fall apart, that I'd let this slide?"

BAM!

The kick sent her flying backward. She grunted as she hit the wall of her cell, and then slowly sank to the floor.

Her bruises all pulsated, as if she were still being hit repeatedly. She could taste more blood in her mouth than saliva. Her energy was so depleted, she felt so weak and helpless…

Yet she braced herself, knowing this was only the beginning. Today's tormenter wouldn't even be the worst.

She smirked, rather meekly, her swollen lip making the action painful. "Guy must be disappointed… Your men couldn't stop two kids from escaping."

He punched her jaw, the metallic fist cutting her chin, which proceeded to bleed freely. He then grabbed her by the throat, pulling her up into the air and pressing her against the wall, his dark brown eye narrowed alongside his red cyber one. His flesh was grey, almost matching his metal side, the broad, dark sideburns on his silver cheek obviously artificial. He didn't try to strangle her, but was clearly restraining himself from doing so.

"Where did you send them? Which dimension?"

Her voice was raspy as she replied, "How should I know?"

"You damn well should know!" he roared. "You can't create a teleportation circle without a destination."

His grip tightened, and Raven found it hard to breathe, let alone speak. "Oh… really?" she gasped. "I… had no idea…"

He lifted her up higher, and she couldn't get any air at all. "Tell me!" He cried.

The door opened, and another bulky figure entered the room.

"Let her down, Zhao. Guy wants her alive."

"I'm almost finished, just-"

"Guy has plenty of professional torturers that can do much more than a good beating," the man's dark voice shot back. "There's nothing more you can do. Just let her go."

Zhao held Raven against the wall by her neck, strangling her for another few seconds, before releasing violently. She hit the ground, and slid onto her side, barely conscious.

Zhao stormed out of the room. Raven shut her eyes tiredly, praying that they were done messing with her for the day, that she could finally give in to exhaustion…

Yet footsteps still echoed in her cell.

"So…this is Zuko's ex-wife…"

She ignored the voice, acting as if she'd fallen unconscious.

"I heard rumors that you never truly loved him."

This got her attention. She opened her eyes to see a man in medieval armor pacing before her. He had short black hair and tanned skin, his right eye closed tight.

"That would be news to me," she muttered to the mysterious man.

The man stopped pacing and grinned, showed off his sharp, carnivoric teeth. "They say that Zhao had to manipulate your thoughts and feelings…that all you felt was nothing more than pure lust, simulated by machines..."

"Even if that was true, why are you telling me?"

The man bent down so that they were face-to-face. "I need to know for certain… Did you love him?"

Raven turned away, but he grabbed her by the roots of her hair. "Look at me!" he snarled. "Look at me, and tell me how you felt!"

Raven struggled to break free, but she was already drained from being interrogated before. "Why do you care?" she cried, desperate to get off the subject.

His nails dug into her scalp. "Tell me!" he bellowed, "Tell me the truth!"

Raven stared into his fearsome eyes, petrified. In that moment, it wasn't the man that had her so badly frightened, or the thought of what he might do… It was the question.

"…I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because… because I don't know. I… I couldn't know…"

The man's expression softened, if that were possible. He released her menacingly, rising to his feet and striding towards the door.

"Consider yourself lucky," he spat. "I couldn't kill him, but I'm out to gain my revenge on that bastard. Since you don't love him, I see no reason to take anything out on you…"

Raven turned and glared after him, managing to pull herself to her aching hands and knees. "I said I didn't know. How could I? If I was being manipulated, I wouldn't have known-"

"If you truly loved him," the man interrupted, his harsh tone dropping, "then there'd be no question about it. You would know if you were in love."

There was a pause, in which Raven considered his words. Part of her wanted to agree, yet another was stuck in denial.

_The life I've lived since we found Zuko… Was it all a lie? Was I used like some sort of toy? Is that even possible?!_

The man opened the door to the cell, taking a step outside as the lights flickered off. He swung the door shut, leaving her in the darkness with these thoughts, which continued to torture her throughout the night.

Guts secured the door, and then spun away, marching down the hall.

_Zuko Prince… Prince Zuko… Whoever the hell he was, he's going to kill me… __H__e has killed me. Even now that he'__s__ dead, I feel the need to punish him further, someway, somehow._

_Once I'm done with my current mission, I'll join the search for his kids… and once they're captured…_ He grinned, suppressing a chuckle.

_I'll tear them apart, and Zuko can watch from the spirit world. _

* * *

Kuzon lifted his head at 3:00 a.m., flopped back down, and fell asleep.

He pulled off the covers at 4:30, stared at the ceiling in a daze, and then pulled the covers back over his head.

At 5:47, he pulled a pillow over his head, wondering why he kept waking up when he was still asleep.

Only ten minutes later, the many pumps and whirring sounds suddenly stopped. He sat up, startled, and then shrugged it off and lay back down, figuring all things needed a break. Going back to sleep suddenly became more difficult, for the people who had spontaneously appeared in the surrounding bunks were snoring, the noise no longer drowned out by the bathhouse above.

Then he heard doors opening from down the hall, followed by yawns and shuffling feet. He groaned inwardly, pulling the pillow tight over his head and thinking, _Not now._

He heard a loud clanging nearby, and struggled to ignore it. He was so tired… Just a few more minutes…

The door opened with a loud creak, a light switched on, and the clanging of a wooden spoon against a cooking pan banged into his eardrums. "Alright, you kids," a gruff voice called. "All humans wake up! I didn't stay up 'til six o'clock in the morning to watch you sleep."

Children groaned and whined as they heaved themselves off of their beds. Kuzon buried his head deeper into his pillow, his sleepy logic guessing that if he stayed down here, no one would notice him.

It was this thinking that got the pan smashed on his head.

"Aaah- HEY!" he screeched, clutching his aching skull and sitting up, glaring over at- … Well, the glaring didn't last long.

Kuzon had expected another frog or even a human, but instead found something entirely different. A large, spider-like spirit stood before him, with six arms, all of different lengths. He had a human-like face, which was old and wrinkled, eyes hidden behind large, black, circular sunglasses. His head was bald and slightly pointed, and he had a bushy, brown mustache.

His stretchy arm seemed to suck itself back into his body, his dark sleeve following suit. "Try that again, and it'll be harder!" he threatened, waving the pan over his head like a flag.

Kuzon stumbled off the bed, hands up defensively. "Okay, okay, geeze! No need to be harsh!"

The creature snorted. "'No need to be harsh'… Just remember that I did you a favor; you're meeting your master teacher and commanding officer today, and I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate anyone sleeping in."

"I already feel bad for whoever got the babysitting job," said a voice.

Kuzon turned to see the boy he had noticed the night before, putting on a red trench coat, lion-like optics looking up at the spirit. Kuzon watched as the boy pulled his arm through his sleeve, and was awed when he saw that the boy's right hand was made of metal.

"Oh, this guy isn't babysitting," the old spirit went on, turning to the boy. "His job is training you kids for battle. He's supposed to be a big shot too, and he doesn't appreciate punks like you. Keep your tongue in check with him, Edward."

The teen shrugged, indifferent. "I don't need some old geezer telling me what to do."

"Well, good for you, because you've joined the military-_ twice_!"

"I have my reasons."

"You're still making the same mistake you made in your world, and there's no freelance work in this."

"Don't worry, Kamaji. I know what I'm doing."

The armed spirit shook his head, scratching it with a claw-like hand. "Sometimes I wonder what makes you tick…then I remember the last time I asked. I have lazy bums to wake up, so I'll see you tomorrow."

"'Kay, bye." Edward said, turning and making his bed as Kamaji left.

Kuzon followed the boy's example, making his own bed while asking conversationally, "Is that guy always grumpy?"

Edward chuckled, smoothing down the bedspread. "Nah, he's just cranky and tired. From what I've seen, most spirits are nocturnal." He looked at Kuzon from the corner of his eye. "You new here?"

"Just got here last night. My name's Iroh-Kuzon Prince, but everyone calls me Kuzon."

The boy turned from his bed and held out his metallic hand. "I'm Edward Elric; call me Ed."

They shook, Ed's hand feeling cold and smooth. At Kuzon's odd expression, Ed chuckled. "Never seen auto-mail before?"

"Once," Kuzon said uncertainly. "His was different though, from what I remember… Still, it's been a while."

Ed smirked. "At least it exists in your world; I keep getting stares from people who lived in some stone age."

"You're not alone," Kuzon said, pointing at his own hair. "On my world, my hair has made people foam and have seizures!"

Both laughed at this, the unease in Kuzon's stomach lifting. He felt more "normal" than he had in months.

"What kind of world are you from?" Ed asked.

"Really futuristic compared to this," Kuzon replied, "But wasn't as advanced in technology as it should have been; we were losing a war."

"Did you get sent here on your own, or did you have trash buddies?"

"'Trash buddies?'"

Ed shrugged. "Hey, I didn't invent the name, but Guy was using the gateway as a trashcan."

"Makes sense… Yeah, I have two buddies: my sister and my father."

Ed gave him a weak smile. "Consider yourself lucky. Not everyone gets to have friends tag along, let alone family. I'm lucky too; my little brother was with me."

Kuzon raised an eyebrow. "Really? Where is he?"

"He's in the squad. He'll be back soon; he's probably practicing at the arena."

Kuzon sat down on the edge of his messily made bed. "Yeah, about that… When you say 'arena'…"

To his relief, Edward had already started shaking his head. "Don't let the name give you the wrong idea; it's just a place to train in combat. We do have some competitive tournaments every once in a while, but if you're just training regularly you won't get beaten up…" he paused, and smirked while adding a sharp, "probably."

Kuzon laughed a bit at this. "Right, heh… You're not much of a newb."

"That's because I'm not. I've been here for almost a year now."

"Really? I figured that this squad would be all new recruits."

Ed shrugged. "You'd think that, but we've been getting less recruits nowadays, especially ones that are 'young adults'. That, and Yubabba's picky about little stuff like that; she likes to switch squad members around a lot, to keep individuals interacting with others, or some other lame excuse. I'm just glad we're all the same age."

Kuzon rubbed his neck, wincing at a sore spot. "Why's she the head of the army?" he asked. "I thought she was just the bathhouse owner."

Ed rolled his eyes. "You'd think that too; this army contradicts itself a lot… But she's a power hungry witch. If we don't agree to do what she says, she threatens to pull the army's funding, which leaves us with no choice but to let her boss us around. She's a real hag, and has no respect for 'stinky humans'."

Kuzon nodded. "Yeah, I remember; she kept making fun of me and my Dad last night… What a tyrannical b-"

"ATTENTION!"

Everyone looked up. They hadn't seen the sergeant walk into the room. All the children rushed to their bedsides, some standing straight with legs properly planted (like Ed) while others didn't know any better (like Kuzon).

The sergeant let his crumpled cigarette fall to the floor, putting it out with his boot as he walked among his new students. He inspected each of them with piercing red-brown eyes, a grumpy expression on the long features of his face. Kuzon took note of his dark green afro, the unnatural color seeming to confirm that this guy wouldn't be a blast from the past.

The man adjusted his tie, which matched his blue suit. He then turned back around and said agitatedly, "At ease."

Edward seemed to be at ease as he readjusted his feet and put his hands behind his back. Kuzon attempted to mimic Ed as the man introduced himself.

"My name is Spike Spiegel, and you will all call me Sergeant Spiegel. Try to piss me off, and I won't be nice. Be a kiss ass, and I still won't be nice. You kids _chose_ to join the military, so I don't think I need to give you a song and dance about discipline. I will say that there are a lot of rules here, made by higher-ranking officers or me. Even if the rules aren't fair, I won't put up with anyone breaking them. Understand?"

There was a pause, and Spike sighed. "That's you're cue to say, 'Sir, yes, sir!'"

"Sir, yes, sir!" two managed, while the rest mumbled or spoke too late.

"We'll work on that," Spike said quickly. "Now, for me to know who is doing what today, I'll need to know a little bit about you." He turned to Kuzon, eyebrow raised expectantly. "Let's start with you. What's your name and abilities?"

Silence fell, and Kuzon took a second to revel in it before speaking rather proudly. "My name's Iroh-Kuzon Prince. I'm a Firebender, and a wizard."

Spike nodded, and then smirked. "Anything else you want to add? Like why you're not dressed yet?"

Snickers filled the room as Kuzon looked down, realizing he was still in his undershirt and boxers. He felt his face burn. "Ah, um… I guess I sort of forgot," he admitted.

"Well then," Spiegel said as his smirk broadened, "I guess you won't have time to get dressed until after breakfast. Good luck in the cafeteria."

Everyone laughed as the blush spread from Kuzon's cheeks to his ears. Despite his embarrassment he managed to shoot a death glare at the sergeant, who had already turned his back on the boy. "Alright, you're next; Name and abilities."

"Edward Elric, State Al-… ex-State Alchemist. I'm going to be testing you guys later on alchemy." He said the last bit to the rest of the room.

It was just then that the door opened, and this time everyone was watching as someone in a big, bulky suit of medieval armor entered the room. The armor was at least seven feet tall, its build rather wide as well, and the person had to duck under the doorway to get inside. The helmet had a white streamer coming out of the top, and a light blue loincloth was tied around his waist. The armor quickly shut the door, not noticing that all eyes were on him.

"You're late," Spiegel quipped.

The armor jolted on the spot, before whirling around to face the sergeant. It blanched, if armor was capable of such actions, and hung its head sheepishly. "Ah, sorry about that…"

The man just shrugged glumly, jabbing a thumb at the boy's bed. "We were just getting to you anyway… What's you're name and abilities?"

The suit of armor walked up to his bed, and turned to face the rest of the room. "I'm Alphonse Elric, Ed's brother. I'm going to help him with alchemy testing today."

Kuzon looked between the two brothers, puzzled. Admittedly, Kuzon wasn't very tall, and Ed was shorter than he was… so how was the suit of armor Ed's _younger_ brother?

As Kuzon pondered this, a hand timidly rose into the air from the back of the room.

Spiegel sighed exasperatedly. "Yes?"

"Umm… well, I just…" The scratchy voice paused, gulping loud enough for everyone to hear. Kuzon leaned over the line of boys to see one younger than he was, his face hidden under a wide baseball cap and locks of dark hair. "What are we being tested for, exactly?" the boy asked. "I mean, I heard we'd be tested on a-alchemy… What's that mean?"

Spike rolled his eyes. "You'll be tested to see if you can _perform_ alchemy… People from different dimensions have bodies that develop differently, that can perform different skills and abilities. Some can perform alchemy, some can't. It's the same with everything; who's already been through this?"

All hands went up.

"Thought so. Save stupid questions for later, okay kid?"

The child didn't respond, and they left it at that. "Right, your turn," Spike continued, looking at a boy next to Kuzon.

This boy had light brown hair and auburn eyes, and wore a shirt and jeans that were tattered and frayed. He looked a Spike and stated flatly, "Syaoran Li, martial artist, swordsman and sorcerer."

_Yay, magic!_ Kuzon thought.

"Anything else, just to make it clear where you're from?" Spike inquired.

Syaoran looked around the room, as if the answer might be floating somewhere in sight, before shrugging. "Ex-Cardcaptor?"

Spike nodded. "That works… Next."

"I'm Pazu," said a brunet standing beside Syaoran. He wore a broad, tan cap, a brown vest with a blue patch on the side, a gray shirt that was once white, and blue pants that were just as torn as Syaoran's. "I'm an engineer and a pilot, from a world involved with a floating city called Laputa."

"Good… Your turn."

A boy nodded vigorously, bearing right blue eyes that were fox-like, more in appearance than in cunning. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto," the blond replied, adjusting his blue headband with a proud smile on his face. "I'm going to be the greatest shinobi in the universe, dattebayo!"

"Good luck with that… And your name is?"

He'd reached the end of the line, now facing the boy who'd asked about alchemy. It took a moment for the boy to respond, most of that moment filled with him nervously clearing his throat and stammering. "I'm, umm…my name's Ash Ketchum."

Spike raised an eyebrow. "And your ability…?"

Ash hung his head. "Pokémon trainer."

There was a pause.

"Pokémon trainer?" Sergeant Spiegel repeated. "What is that? Makes less sense than Fire Burning."

"Fire_bending_!" Kuzon corrected.

Ash gulped. "…Well, I _was_ a Pokémon Trainer, but… I don't… I don't have Pokémon anymore, so… I guess I don't have any, um… real abilities…"

Another pause ensued.

"I'm done now," he yelped awkwardly, his face bright red.

Spike gave the boy an odd look, and then looked away, shaking his head. "Okay, let's move on to today's schedule...

"After you've eaten something, we'll all meet up in the number four arena- that's number four, remember that- where I'll evaluate your level of fighting skills. After that, those of you who are new to the army will go to the test lab to see what abilities you have inter-dimensionally, or prepare to test others." He said this while looking at Edward. "Then you'll have the day to yourselves. Most days won't have so much free time, so I advise you all to take this day to get familiar with the base, meet your teammates and figure out which abilities you want to master. Any questions?"

Ash raised his hand.

"...Yes?"

"Umm, what arena are we meeting at?"

The sergeant shut his eyes, his lower lip curling. "… Number four."

"Oh, okay."

The sergeant sighed. "Follow me," he called grumpily, "I'll lead you to the cafeteria. There's a map with the layout of our part of the building there; use it to find the arena when you're done."

"Sir, yes… umm…" Ed's voice trailed off when no one joined him. He shrugged and joined the line that was quickly forming.

Kuzon jumped in line as well, glancing over at the squad behind him. Shinobi? Alchemists? Pokémon Trainers? This was going to be more of an adventure than he'd realized.

* * *

End Part 1

Credits: Raven from _Teen Titans_; Zhao from _Avatar: The Last Airbender_; Guts from _Berserk_; Kamaji from _Spirited Away_; Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric from _Fullmetal Alchemist_; Spike Spiegel from _Cowboy Bebop_; Syaoran Li from _Cardcaptors_; Pazu from _Castle in the Sky;_ Naruto Uzumaki from _Naruto_; Ash Ketchum from _Pokémon_

Kuzon is a character I created, based off of Teen Titans and Avatar. Guy is also a character I created, but his origin will not be revealed until the end of the book.


	7. The Warp Squad prt 2

"Is that kid really in his underwear?"

Several taunting laughs came from a table close by. Kuzon groaned inwardly as children poked fun at him, and then turned to his bowl of soup. In all of its molding glory, the soup wasn't very comforting.

Nothing but white noise surrounded Kuzon's Squad's cafeteria table, making their own silence eerie. Kuzon had been looking forward to finding his family for breakfast, but the frogs had insisted that each squad be forced to sit at one table at least once a week, so they would get to know each other. So far, no one had spoken.

Edward and Naruto were inhaling their ramen. The shinobi kept glancing up at the alchemist, trying to finish his food first (and failing), while Ed simply minded his bowl, unaware of Naruto's challenge.

Ash poured his soup slowly from his spoon back into his bowl, watching as the watery clumps fell. "Sergeant Spiegel is mean," he whined boredly.

Syaoran let out a grunt in opposition, tugging a string of noodles from his bowl. "Hardly. He's a lot nicer than _my_ last drill sergeant."

The armored Alphonse nodded. "Same here. Compared to most, he seems pretty easygoing."

"If he's easygoing," Ash fussed, "I'd hate to see the strict ones."

"Yeah, you would," Syaoran muttered darkly.

Kuzon let out a tired sigh just as his stomach began pleading for food. He looked back down at the soup, which seemed more capable of eating him than he was of eating it. "Is the ramen any good?" he asked hopefully

Ed paused, causing Naruto to rush faster in a mad attempt to beat him. "It's better than the chicken noodle."

Pazu, half-finished with his bowl, went pale. "It's chicken noodle? I thought it was mushroom."

Ed shrugged. "I could be wrong."

Kuzon rolled his eyes, rising to his feet. "I'm going back for the ramen; at least I'll know what it is that I'm eating."

Syaoran stopped him with a wave of his hand. "Don't bother. Frogs have a no seconds policy. You have to eat what you get."

Kuzon stared back, as if staring long enough would change this rule. When Syaoran didn't respond, he sat back down hard into his chair. "Well, that just figures," he griped with arms crossed sulkily. "The whole world's been out to get me since I got here."

Syaoran glanced at Edward. "Newb?"

"Newb," Ed confirmed, continuing his gorging.

Another round of pointed giggling came from a group sitting at a table nearby. A bald boy stood up; he was around three feet tall, wearing dark green clothing and goggles. He jumped onto said table and pointed at Kuzon. "Hey you, snot for brains! Can't ya dress yourself without your mommy?"

The enemy squad guffawed with laughter. Kuzon glared, feeling his temper rise as he took the comment personally, more so than he should have. He looked at Edward, who (to Naruto's disappointment) had finished eating.

"You want this?" Kuzon asked, pointing at his bowl.

Ed's nose wrinkled. "Hell no."

With a nod, the Firebender stood up again, lifted his bowl, and hurled it at the taunting boy. There was a sickening splurt, and the boy staggered back on impact as the bowl landed on his face. Soup began to slowly ooze down his neck and soak his clothes.

Now everyone had a new reason to laugh. Naruto nearly choked on his ramen as he chuckled giddily. Alphonse sighed, muttering something along the lines of "not again" as Syaoran looked away doggedly, his expression reading "I don't know him." Ash and Pazu shyly ignored the event.

"That," Kuzon declared as he sat down, "is a good use of food."

Edward couldn't help but smirk. "Nice."

Other than the souped boy flipping the bird and vowing revenge, the rest of Kuzon's morning was uneventful. After Ash and Pazu had consoled their aching stomachs, Kuzon got properly dressed, and anyone who would need weapons gathered them, the boys headed off towards the arena. As they dashed down hallways and caught elevators, the group passed by people of all sorts of different shapes, sizes, origins, and heritage. Kuzon caught sight of more people in blue uniform, like Mustang. He saw more shinobi, like Naruto, marked as such by their headbands of blue, red and black, the silver strip across them inscribed with one insignia or another. He watched people carrying an assortment of weapons, from kunai and shuriken to magical artifacts and scrolls to heavily loaded artillery.

Reaching their floor, the boys darted to the wide doors of the arena. Kuzon stopped at the doorway and gaped. It wasn't one big arena like he had pictured; the room was huge, with many lower platforms- smaller arenas- where people were sparring. He caught sight of a woman, fire literally burning in her gaze, dueling another man performing odd hand signs. Between the many battlefields was a yellow walkway, several feet above the many battlegrounds, this walkway at Kuzon's level. He stepped onto it, looking into the lower boxes at the people battling.

As they entered the room, a warm feeling fell over the group, noticeably making them dizzy. Kuzon nearly staggered. "Whoa, what was that?"

Ed shook the feeling off as he explained. "The arenas all have spells cast on them- spirit world magic. It lets us use our powers in the arenas and test rooms. That feeling was your powers waking up."

Kuzon grinned. "Sweet!"

"Hey, what's sergeant doing?" Pazu asked, pointing.

Everyone turned. In one of the boxes were several girls lined up behind their own sergeant, who was arguing with Spike Spiegel. She had hot pink hair, cat-like yellow eyes, and carried a blue bass guitar that seemed familiar to Kuzon.

As they approached, the squad could hear their raised voices. "My girls are all here," the woman was saying, "and we're all ready to train; I don't see why _you _can't relocate."

"Because this spot was reserved for us," the man snapped. "You can't just take whatever spot you want. Besides, I'll have to wait for my group to get here before I can relocate, and that will just make things difficult."

"This spot wasn't reserved for you," the woman shot back. "It's for us."

"Oh really? Let me see."

The woman sighed heavily, pulling paper out of her leather jacket pocket. Spiegel swiped it out of her hand, and quietly read the daintily hand-written memo.

"HAH! Sector fifteen, arena _ten_, not four. You read it wrong."

She snorted, wiping her nose on her knuckle, and playing with the booger she had gained. "Not my fault they didn't write it in Japanese."

"You're the one who requested your memos to be written in English."

"Your point?"

Spiegel groaned. "Dammit, Haruko, you stubborn-!"

She grinned mischievously. "Oh, I'm the stubborn one?" she bantered. "I'm not the one who refused to learn alchemy. You may be hot, hotshot, but even a hunk needs a brain."

Her group of girls started giggling, while all he had in response was a quick "Don't call me 'hotshot'!"

"Sure thing, babe."

"Haruko-"

"Cutie pie."

"Dammit, this-"

"Hot stuff."

"Stop-"

"Handsome piece of man meat; lemme know if you like one."

"Enough!"

She took a step forward, a silly grin on her face as she jeered with one last "Lunk head."

He scowled at her. "…Bitchy alien."

"Aww, but I was calling you _nice_ names."

"That's not the point. You need to move to arena ten."

"And what if I don't?"

"Then I'll tell Yubabba that you disrupted my squad's first day of training."

Haruko snorted again, grumpily flicking the booger away. "You wouldn't dare; she'll get pissed with you, too."

"Not as pissed as she'll get with you."

"Can't you just go to arena ten?"

"No. I'm not sending my boys back and forth through the base while you get away with…well, everything! Just go; you're all together and the arena isn't that far away."

She raised an eyebrow at his last comment "… arena ten _is_ far away, dumbass! Five arenas away. That's like, an elevator and lots of walking!"

"That's _six_ arenas away, and if you don't shut up and get moving then our argument will be longer than it'll take to walk there. I will tell Yubabba about this…"

Haruko pouted. "That's because you're a snotty, old, rules person!"

Spike crossed his arms, advancing so that they were face-to-face. "_I'm_ snotty? Who just threw a booger in my face?"

"Oh great, now you're a neat freak?"

"No! Quit being so argument-"

"Neat freak."

"I'm not-"

"Freak neat."

"Quit inter-"

"Freak-a-zoid."

"I'm not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too, too!"

"Am not!"

"_Children!_"

Both sergeants jumped at the sound of Haku's voice. They quickly turned to face him, and fell into swift, obligatory bows. "Haku-senpai!" they cried in unison.

Kuzon smirked. "Busteeed," he drawled.

Indeed they were. Haku strode up to both of them, eyes narrowed sharply. "I expected better behavior from you two," he snapped, "considering that you're both role models for your squads. Can't you settle just one argument?"

Spike shot Haruko a glare. "No."

Haruko rolled her eyes pointedly, and then turned to Haku. "Is he going to win this one?"

Haku raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't he always?"

The alien threw her head back and whined, moping. "No faair… Alright, I'll go this time- but if I beat you here next time, I'm not leaving. Deal?"

"Whatever," Spike grumbled darkly.

"Good." She turned to her squad. "C'mon girls, let's go. Ja ne, Spike-senpai."

The sergeant groaned at his colleague. "Don't call me that either."

"Don't make me start the mean names," she warned over her shoulder, her group following her out of the arena.

Spike groaned, rubbing his temples. "Thanks, Haku-senpai."

"Don't thank me yet," the boy shot back, turning to leave. "Next time I catch you two fighting, I'll have to report it."

"Why?" Spike asked, both grumpy and whiny.

"Because it's my job," Haku muttered crossly.

Spike watched the spirit boy walk away, and then caught sight of his squad, watching him from afar.

"How long have you all been standing there?"

Kuzon shrugged. "For, like, ever?"

He stared at them tiredly, as if to ask why. He then started rubbing his temples again. "Okay, we've already wasted enough time, so let's not waste anymore. Who wants to spar in the ring?"

Ed and Syaoran both raised their hands first.

Spike motioned for them to start, storming up to the edge of the mini-arena and sitting on its wall. The rest of the squad soon joined him as Syaoran and Ed both jumped inside, standing on opposite sides.

Syaoran griped the handle of his long sword, strapped tightly to his back, and glanced over his shoulder at Spike. "Is it okay if I use my sword? I mean, he can't exactly block my attacks, can he?"

Edward grinned smugly. "Oh, I'm sure I'll manage."

With this, Ed clapped his hands together fiercely, the clap seeming to echo. In a blaze of white light, the alchemist's metal arm changed shape, a thin blade appearing over his silver fist.

Ash watched this with wide brown eyes. "Whoa…"

Kuzon slowly crossed his arms, watching with great interest. "Alchemy?"

"Alchemy," Edward confirmed.

Syaoran was startled, but recovered rapidly. Now using both hands, Syaoran drew out his sword and charged at Edward. Ed charged as well, both meeting with a clash of metal against metal, their blades pressed against the other; Ed pushed his arm down hard, using the gained momentum to flip over Syaoran's head, landing behind him. Syaoran anticipated this and wheeled around to strike, but Ed blocked the blow, his arm shaking against Syaoran's strength.

The two fought on in this way at first, striking, parrying, ducking and striking again. Kuzon took mental notes, knowing he would have to fight them eventually; Edward was much faster than Syaoran, darting and jumping everywhere, but Syaoran was well adept to blocking and anticipating Ed's moves. However, Syaoran's stamina couldn't compare to that of the alchemist, and as their sword fight went on, he grew sluggish, his parries coming so late that Ed's blade grazed his cheek.

Once this had happened, Syaoran pushed Ed backward, falling to a wobbly stagger as he gave himself distance and caught his breath. His quivering fingers went to his back pocket, and he pulled out what seemed to be a rectangular piece of paper, Chinese words inked into the parchment.

"Wind summons!"

With this outburst, Syaoran cast the paper out before him, and caught its middle with the flat of his sword. Once his sword made contact, a harsh gust of air burst from the paper, soaring towards Edward. The alchemist had no time to dodge, and was flung to the other side of the arena, scraping his arm as he crash-landed.

Alphonse fidgeted next to Kuzon, concerned. "Hang in there, brother," he called.

Ed groaned in response, sitting up as he clutched his elbow, which he'd used to keep his face free of damage. Syaoran was already charging towards him, sword raised to strike once he was in range. Before the sorcerer could reach Ed, he clapped his hands yet again, before smashing them open-palmed against the ground.

The light flew across the field between Ed and Syaoran, and in seconds, a wall stood in Syaoran's way. It was thin yet sturdy, sloping upward from the floor of the arena, and blocked their view of the alchemist. Syaoran skidded to a stop, and turned to run around it, finding it wider than it was tall- in fact, the wall was only a few inches taller than Syaoran.

Once Syaoran had reached the corner, Edward had managed to climb up his wall. He crouched at the top, glancing over his shoulder, and turning to watch the obviously confused sorcerer run back into view.

"Behind you!" Pazu yelled.

Kuzon elbowed him in the ribs. "Don't tell him!"

Syaoran wheeled around in time to see Edward leaping, aiming a hard kick into Syaoran's chest. Syaoran dropped his weapon, all the air knocked out of his lungs as he fell backward. He landed hard, cringing, and soon found himself on his back with Edward's arm-blade resting against his throat, Ed's foot still planted in his ribs.

"Alright, that's enough," Spike declared. "I think you two can pass."

Ed smiled down at Syaoran, clapping his hands yet again, his arm bathing in the bright light. "You're good," he commented, and offered his 'normal' metal hand.

Syaoran smiled meekly back, taking his hand and pulling himself up. "You too."

"Who else wants to fight?" Spike asked.

Naruto pointed at Ash. "Let me fight him- I want to see his pokyman!"

"He doesn't have pokyman anymore," Pazu reminded him.

Naruto's shoulders dropped. "Oh… well, can I fight him anyway?"

Ash's face burned painfully. "I… uh… I can't fight yet."

Spike peered down at Ash suspiciously. "Why not?"

The boy hung his head again, using his hat to cover his face. "I… dunno how."

Kuzon shrugged. "Aww, it's easy- you just make a fist and hit people with it. Or use fire," he added.

"Or alchemy," Ed added as he and Syaoran arrived.

"Or a jutsu!" Naruto cried.

Ash's head hung lower. "Can't I just skip this part for now?"

Alphonse sat up. "Why don't you spar against me? I'll go easy on you."

Ash shook his head briskly. "No, that'd be even worse!"

Spike rolled his eyes and sighed. "Look kid, this isn't a death match. You don't have to win. Haven't you had any fighting experience?"

Ash pulled his cap down low. "Not really… Not like this, anyway… I'm just…ordinary…"

"So am I," Pazu said, "but I can still fight."

Ash earnestly continued to shake his head. "But I can't. I don't know anything at all. I came here so I could learn."

Spike sighed again. "Fair enough… Uzumaki, why don't you fight Kuzon for now?"

Naruto nodded. "Alright; but, Ash, you'd better find me when you learn how to fight. Don't back down from me, dattebayo!"

With this, Naruto leaped into the battlefield, Kuzon joining him shortly. Spike watched them leave, and then turned to Edward, looking mystified.

"Why does he keep saying 'dattebayo'?"

Ed waved the thought off. "Some sort of Japanese thing."

* * *

"Again?" 

"Of course," Guts replied.

Guy nodded, turning to the wide monitor before them and speaking as clearly as possible. "Computer, replay the video."

_The fuzz of gray switched to one of the dark hallways of the prison, viewed from one of many surveillance cameras. For a brief moment, nothing happened. _

_Then, out of nowhere, a swirling blue disc of light appeared, a low hum echoing from it. Guts jumped out from it and onto the floor, gasping for breath and he reeled in place. The portal closed behind him as he wiped sweat off his brow._

"_Damn it all…" __h__e cursed darkly to himself._

_Gluttony suddenly came around a corner, the tip of his index finger placed in his mouth hungrily. He looked up at the medieval soldier. _

"_Guts? What are you doing here?"_

_Guts looked back, and quickly straightened him. "Guy sen__t__ me to help you with the prisoner," he said quickly._

"Did I?" Guy commented crudely.

The real-time Guts shook his head. "This is so surreal… No matter how many times I watch myself die, I still can't believe it."

Guy nodded. "I'm sure you can't, but I can; I just want to know why. This is a difficult case to solve… I may have to bring Reaper in to assist us. His sharp mind is the best for this sort of thing."

"Who's Reaper?"

"One of my most trusted advisors, as well as the person I enjoy annoying the most. He hates the nickname 'Reaper'."

"Why is that his nickname, then?" Guts continued absently; even during their conversation, his eyes remained glued to the screen, which switched to different camera views of him, walking with Gluttony to fetch Zuko.

"Because, point one, it annoys him, and point two, it fits him. You'll see what I mean when you meet him."

"Right…"

They fell into silence, focused on the video. Guts stared at himself, a sickening churn in his stomach, as he didn't recognize going through such actions. He'd hoped that searching for clues would be less painful.

"This is unbelievable."

Guy raised a hand. "Hold up, what did you just say?"

"I said it's unbelieve-"

"No, no, on the video." Guy said. "Computer, fast backward, turn up the volume, and play at frame 2:04:53"

The computer followed his directions, and soon Guts's image was snapping gruffly to the homunculi_ "That's enough, Gluttony. We're not allowed to tell him anything."_

"_But he's about to die anyway…" Gluttony insisted_.

"Pause!" Guy snapped; his eyes had suddenly narrowed and grown livid, transfixed on the now frozen video.

"What?" Guts asked, startled. "What did I say?"

Guy glanced at him darkly, lower lip curled in both a menacing and thoughtful way. "Don't you sense it?"

"Sense what, sir?"

"How out of character you are," he said, "how cautious. You've never cared for rules and regulations before, especially those that are unnecessary. You hate them. Why use them now?"

Guts shrugged. "I wouldn't know… Maybe my character changes from now and then."

Guy raised a provoking eyebrow. "You really think so? You don't look much older."

Guts turned to the video wearily. It was true; other than a few more wrinkles and a more tired expression than usual, his future self wasn't too different- a year older at most, and even that was hopeful.

_So why would I do that, then? Why would I follow a stupid regulation I don't even care about?_

_Well, it's not like I hate regulations with a passion- I can follow orders. I just don't see the point in them when they're not needed._

Awe struck him, and he turned to Guy, eyes wide. "Wait, you don't think-?"

Guy nodded, eyes targeted on Zuko. "I'm certain of it. The only time you would follow regulations is if they're necessary, right? The reason you stop Gluttony from explaining everything is because you, in that moment, _know_ that it is necessary. We have that regulation incase someone were to escape, and spread information about the drifting rift.

"Zuko is going to live… Zuko is alive."

Guts blanched. "But sir, that's impossible! I saw it with my own eyes and you did it yourself; you sent him to the gateway! You swore there was no way-"

Guts looked from the video and back to Guy in shock. "What do we do? Can't we fix this? Can't you cause another paradox to kill him in a different way?"

Guy sighed heavily, rubbing his temples. "It's not that simple, Guts. I've made far too many paradoxes in the drifting rift already; any more could risk an overload, and the rift will collapse, cease to have existed. I can't paradox him in either of his past worlds, either, or I could lose the boy, and knowing the tactics of the universe, this is my only chance of having this boy exist. I've been pushed into a corner, Guts. If I could save you, I would, honestly, but it's simply too big of a risk."

Gut's hands clenched tightly. His need for vengeance in killing Kuzon had grown significantly.

Guy hissed another deep sigh. "Well, we'll just have to figure out how he could have lived… Damn, how could he have lived? Did that… did the truth pull something, or is there something about The Gate I don't know? Or maybe you only believe he'll live at the time, by some rumor- from watching this now, even? A double paradox? Or could it be another reason?" He growled deeply. "My, this is just ridiculous. My, oh my- I've been pushed to a corner… and of all people,_ Zuko_ has done it."

* * *

End part two 

Creditz: Gizmo from _Teen Titans_; Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric from _Fullmetal Alchemist_; Spike Spiegel from _Cowboy Bebop_; Syaoran Li from _Cardcaptors_; Pazu from _Castle in the Sky;_ Naruto Uzumaki from _Naruto_; Ash Ketchum from _Pokémon;_ Haruhara Haruko from _Fooly Cooly_; Haku from _Spirited Away_; Guts from _Berserk_

Kuzon is a character I created, based off of Teen Titans and Avatar. Guy is also a character I created, but his origin will not be revealed until the end of the book.


	8. The Warp Squad prt 3

Kuzon ducked as Naruto swung a punch at him, and then dodged one of Naruto's kicks, retaliating with a fiery kick of his own. Naruto then grabbed him from behind, and Kuzon was barely able to squirm out of his grasp before another Naruto could hit him. Instead, Naruto hit Naruto, and both Narutos disappeared in big puffs of smoke.

Kuzon paused to wipe his sweaty brow as he looked around him. There were still four more Narutos left. Ever since the ninja had used some sort of "Koga Bum-shin Jutsu" technique, Kuzon had been fighting what felt like thousands of shinobi. Kuzon still didn't know if they were actual clones, or if this was some sort of illusion. Luckily, it only took one blow to take out a clone—and now that there were only four, he was sure to find the real Naruto soon…

But just as he'd prepared a strategy, Spike called out to them, "Okay, that's enough—let's move on to the next match."

Both fighters immediately objected. "This battle was just getting good!" Kuzon yelled back.

"Uuuun," all the Narutos whined with a slight echo. "We're not finished, dattebayo!"

"Too bad," Spike replied unsympathetically. "I still have to see what the others can do, and the tests are going to start soon. We can't wait for you two to finish, so this battle's a draw."

Kuzon groaned. "_So_ not cool," he commented as he strode off the battlefield. Three of the Narutos disappeared in puffs of smoke, and the one that remained stomped childishly after Kuzon.

The last of the match-ups was mildly entertaining for Kuzon. The armored Alphonse and paperboy Pazu didn't use any special abilities in their fight, though by Ed's word, Al was quite good at alchemy. Pazu wasn't the most skilled fighter, and looked puny in front of the large suit of armor, while Al seemed to be restraining himself; the match well one-sided. Still, Pazu wasn't hopeless. There were times he'd get an unexpected punch in, and at one point he caught the back of Al's knee with his heel, forcing the armor to fall onto his back.

"Wow, Pazu," Alphonse commented. "You're better in combat than I thought you'd be."

Pazu beamed brightly, straightening his cap. "Thanks, I've been training pretty hard... but it's not my main focus. I probably won't get to be as good as you."

Al laughed, pushing himself up to his feet, his armor creaking. "Maybe, but you could if you tried."

Ash leaned forward from where he sat. "Pazu, whaddaya mean fighting's not your main focus?"

Pazu looked up at him. "Well, I've been training in self-defense, since I'm in the army an all, but I'm also training to be a better pilot. Most of my battles will probably be in the sky."

Ash looked up at Spike, who stood beside him. "Sergeant Spiegel, what other things could I do in the army?" His tone was somewhat urgent.

The sergeant scratched his head, lower lip curled thoughtfully. "Hmm… well, I don't remember the whole list, but there's stuff like medicine, construction, engineering, hacking… yeah, stuff like that."

"I do some construction around the base," Al said, "using my alchemy… Once you're done with testing and find out what powers you have, your options should open up a little."

Ash's nervous attitude seemed to ease up a bit. He gave a meek smile. "Okay, cool."

Spike glanced at the watch on his wrist. "Okay, the testing will start in about 30 minutes. Ash, Kuzon, you two had better get going."

"So should we, Al," Ed said, the giant Alphonse nodding in agreement.

Naruto jumped up. "Me too! I want to see if we'll get any more shinobi!"

"I doubt that you will," Syaoran muttered pessimistically.

As Kuzon followed the group off towards the testing room, the sergeant, Pazu, and Syaoran were left alone.

Pazu looked at Syaoran. "Wanna spar?"

Syaoran shrugged, putting his sword down and jumping into the arena. "Why not?"

Spike sighed heavily, and left his students where they were, heading for the cafeteria. "I need a drink," he said to no one.

* * *

Guts strode down another long hall. Halls were more common than room at times, in the drifting fortress. The place wasn't very fancy, either- it was cold, blank and gray, metal and modern, but also bare. It nearly drove Guts insane, how all the halls looked the same, and it got him lost constantly.

He'd been careful to leave early, though, because he couldn't afford to get lost, and then late. Turning up late for a meeting was bad form in every known dimension, and while Guts didn't care for manners, he did want to show Guy that he was a capable man in any way he could. After all, Guy had the power of both saving and destroying him. With the paradox looming over his head, Guts prayed that he would do the former.

A door shifted opened to Gut's right, and Guy strode through it, calling over his shoulder to someone still in the room. "…Before I forget, call Ichi and ask him if he can help that moon slayer with the security for a while. Just until we can figure out the reason for the last security breach." The door then shut behind Guy automatically, and he turned to see Guts.

"Ah, Guts! You're early. Come on, then, let's go find Reaper. He's probably at his office."

Guts couldn't exactly object. He walked beside the intimidating overlord, and for a time, neither of them spoke. Eventually, Gut's nervousness and curiosity gave in.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, what's this Reaper guy like? What does he do?"

Guy smirked. "What's the point of meeting a person if nothing comes as a surprise? Wait and see for yourself."

Reluctantly, Guts did. In time, Guy stopped at a door, as blank as any other door.

Guy knocked on this door, calling into the other room, "Oy, Reaper! Let us in!"

For a moment, Guts thought the man wasn't going to answer. Then, a voice replied, muffled by the door and coated with a Japanese accent; "I'm almost finished."

"Well then, let us watch you finish!"

Another pause, then a click as the computer swung the door open on command.

The room was dark, but for a small lamp on the desk, and five large computer screens placed high up on the walls. The screens all showed faces of different people, and switched to a new face exactly every half minute. Reaper stood towering over his desk, his face illuminated by the lamp. One hand was on the desk for support, his other scribbling with a dark pen into a notebook. Tan bangs fell into his sharp brown-red eyes, brought out by his dark brown suit, complete with a white dress shirt and bold red tie.

His eyes were narrow slits, pupils darting back and forth as he followed his own writing. He turned up at the screens, looking at all of the faces in one swooping glance, before turning back to his notebook, continuing his frantic writing.

Guy stood by the door, Guts nervously staying beside him. "How many more batches?" Guy asked, keeping his usual, pleasant tone.

"Just one more," the man reassured him, eyes never leaving his work.

Guts watched, dumbfounded. Just what exactly was happening? He might have found out just by reading the journal, but his medieval world had left a soldier like himself illiterate. Still, he did notice a pattern; whatever the words were, they were written in long lists that took up as much of each page as possible. That, and with the way Reaper had to glance up at the faces of random people…

"Are those names?"

The man quickly shut his book, wiping sweat off of his brow. "Yes," he said exasperatedly, "they're names."

"Guts," Guy said pleasantly, "this is Light Yagami. He is our top assassin."

Perhaps it was coincidence, but Guts could recognize only a few words in English; "death" was one of them, a word displayed on the journal's cover. He felt a chill run up his spine as he bowed and shook the hand of Light Yagami.

_If I'm right about that book, then this man has the power of a god._

* * *

Kuzon, Naruto, Al and Ed all felt lost in a sea of people. There were so many filling the room, which was huge, that elbows collided, feet were stepped on, and the room was so stuffy that one could suffocate. Despite this situation, Arella was still able to find her older brother.

"Kuzon! Hey, Kuzon! Kuzu-Kuzon!"

The teen flinched at the last name, and reluctantly turned to see his sister rushing up to him. "Don't call me that," he growled, embarrassed.

Arella just laughed, hugging him tightly once he was in range. Kuzon noticed that she looked a lot better since their adventure had started, having washed her face and put up her hair, making her long bangs more obvious. Meanwhile, he hadn't done a thing since they'd arrived. Of course, his sister was the first to remind him.

"Phew! You stink."

Kuzon shot her a dark look. "Well, duh- I'm a guy. Guys sweat. Guys stink. Plus, I had to fight this freak's spawn over here," he added, jabbing a thumb at Naruto.

Naruto chuckled. "They're called shadow clones," he reminded, "in your language, anyway."

"Whatever," Kuzon said tiredly.

Arella smiled brightly, looking from Edward, to Al, to Naruto. "You've made some friends already, huh? I've met some girls too."

Kuzon laughed. "Oh, if I could meet a girl…"

She elbowed him in the ribs. "You know what I mean! Anyway, I have two friends in my squad, and they both have the same name; Sakura, and _Sakura_." She gave the last name a Japanese accent.

Naruto blinked in surprise. "Ha? Haruno Sakura?"

Arella nodded. "Yeah, she's one of them."

"She's from my village!" Naruto exclaimed. "We were on the same team together! We were… uh, how do you say…when you come to this place with someone…"

"Trash buddies?" Kuzon asked boredly.

Naruto nodded. "Hai!" he cried. "She's one of the best 'buddies' I have, dattebayo!"

Edward rubbed his ears. "Do you have to end each sentence with an exclamation point?"

The shinobi's face fell with confusion. "Ee?"

"You're loud," Kuzon said.

Naruto blinked, then grinned again. "Oh, yeah, I get that a lot!"

Only a moment after Kuzon's acquaintances were introduced to Arella properly, a loud clap came from a stage at the back of the room. "Alright, everybody," a voice called, "may I have your attention?"

All voices fell to silence as everyone's attention was given to a man standing center-stage. His gray hair, as thick as it was, only circled around his balding head. His blue eyes were narrow, piercing through the crowd, an unpleasantly fake smile on his long, thin face. He wore a white robe that covered his feet, patched and frayed.

"Good afternoon, recruits," he said, his voice filled with such arrogance and attitude that it made Kuzon's stomach churn. "I am Brother Blood. Today, you are all to be tested to see what abilities you have inter-dimensionally. I wouldn't get my hopes up, however; it is rare that one can fully acquire a skill they are not born to learn."

Kuzon's eyebrows collided. "Who's this guy? I'm getting a bad vibe from him."

"He's a sergeant with psychic powers," Edward whispered. "They say he can control other people with his mind. He's been here for years, teaching people how to control their powers. They say he's really good at it, even if no one really knows how his or her ability works."

"Sounds like someone from our world…" Arella commented.

"With different dimensions," Brother Blood began, "come different people. Everyone has different capabilities, some tied to their home planets, some universal. The most common difference is the source of energy in a person's body. To use an energy source, one needs the proper body type, these types being consistent with his or her homeland. Those with one body type can use chakra, while those with another body type use chi, aura, or mana, to name a few. Some rare body types can use multiple sources of energy, though in some dimensions this is not so rare. Some body types cannot use any power source or have any special abilities.

"As I said earlier, today you will all be tested to see what you can do, first being sorted by body type, and then seeing if you can perform the abilities fit for that body type. You will be sorted by one of my students; Hyuuga, come…"

An obvious shinobi with a black headband strode up the stairs of the stage. His long, blackish-brown hair covered his back, his pale skin almost the same shade as his white robes. Another white feature of his, surprisingly, were his eyes; they were without pupils, a blank, milky color. He turned to the audience crowded around the stage and bowed stiffly.

"This is Hyuuga Neji," Brother Blood explained, "a young ninja—or shinobi—who has what is known as the Byakugan eye; with it, he can see inside of a person, see how his or her energy is obtained. He will scan each of you and sort you by your body type. Everybody line up…"

Naruto patted Kuzon on the back. "Good luck! I hope you're a shinobi."

"He can't be one," Al said quickly. "He said he was a Firebender earlier. His body type uses chakra differently."

"You might be able to use alchemy, though," Edward cut in, patting Kuzon's opposite shoulder. "Good luck! I have to go get the room ready for testing… Come on, Al…"

Kuzon glanced over his shoulder and watched as the two alchemists walked away. He quickly got in line as a nervous, shy, little Ash Ketchum crept up onto the stage in front of Hyuuga Neji.

Neji stared grumpily at Ash, inspecting him. He seemed rather irritated by the boy's timid attitude. As Ash stood in front of him, he made a lunging motion, bellowing a dark "Rah!"

Ash flinched, yelling in surprise, and most of the crowd laughed (Kuzon included).

Neji smirked, amused with himself. "Thought so," he said smugly.

"Now, now, Hyuuga," Blood said, mock-discouragingly, "let's not frighten the poor recruit… He's scared enough already."

Kuzon stopped laughing abruptly, and felt a pang of pity for Ash. It was bad enough to be mocked by one his age, but by a sergeant, it was just cruel.

"Hyuuga, let's get started," the man urged.

Neji nodded, shutting his white eyes tightly. Veins along the side of his eyes and temples suddenly thickened, sending a dark chill up Kuzon's spine. Neji's eyes snapped open, and he scanned the boy before him.

"Body's very unique… I'm not quite sure what he can do. He might be a power mute, but he could give alchemy a shot."

Ash looked up at Brother Blood nervously. "What's a …power mute?

"As I said before, some people cannot tap into any supernatural abilities," Blood said, his attitude towards the boy seeming to get worse. "Don't worry; I'm sure there's a class that you could take if you truly are handicapped."

Ash went pale, and quickly walked off to the side of the room Neji pointed to.

Arella, who had dashed up to the front of the line as it had formed, slowly approached Neji. Neji scanned her over, eyebrow raised. "A common type here… She may be able to control chakra."

"Another shinobi, dattebayo!" Naruto cried fiercely.

The crowd laughed at his outburst, as well as Arella, who walked off and stood at the opposite side of the room from Ash.

For the most part, the recruits were sorted those two ways. There were other times when Neji suggested they might "perform arcane arts" or "don't seem capable of anything," but those were few and put between the two main crowds. Kuzon watched as everyone before him was permanently classified by those cold white eyes, and grew almost fearful as he stepped up and the boy scanned his insides.

The scanner's eyebrows met, depthless eyes moving back up to Kuzon's own. "Are… are you aware-"

"-of how I can use magic and firebending?" Kuzon finished, shrugging in a fake-modest way. "Oh yeah, I'm aware."

Surprisingly, Hyuuga shook his head, lowering his voice. "It's not just that. Your insides are…scarred."

Scarred or not, Kuzon could feel them squirm at this comment. "Ah…no, I didn't," he said awkwardly. "Thanks for letting me know, I guess."

The shinobi looked away. "Try alchemy," he said quickly.

Kuzon nodded, and walked off the stage, over towards Ash's group. As he passed, Arella leaned forward from the front of her crowd. "What does he mean by that?"

Kuzon shrugged. "That my insides are scarred, what else?"

Arella rolled her eyes incredulously. "Kuzon, could you take what he said serious-"

"See you later, Ari!" The bender said quickly, now practically running over to Ash. He really didn't want to worry about something that some stupid ninja told him, at least not at the moment.

Soon, everyone was sorted. Once it was announced to be "time," Kuzon stepped into a new room alongside the thinned crowd. This room's focus wasn't the stage, but the floor; white chalk sketched out identical, small circles, with designs that reminded Kuzon of his mother's transportation circle, yet more…structured, somehow. A block of wood was placed at the center of each circle.

Ed was finishing one of the many circles while Al placed a small block of wood in the center. Alphonse then continued to put more blocks (he had a large handful of them) into the rest of the circles as Ed jumped up to the stage.

"Alright everybody," he called, "listen up!"

The room became quiet, excluding the occasional, gentle clack as Al placed down another wooden block.

Edward looked at the crowd of recruits, hands behind his back as he started to pace slowly on the stage. "Alchemy," he said, "is not magic. It's a science. I'm about to explain the first rule of alchemy to you; if you don't understand me, you will fail this test, because this first rule is what alchemy is all about."

"Equivalent exchange: to obtain, something of equal value must be lost. To get what you want, you have to give something in return. Alchemy is about transmutation, transforming one thing into another. You can't make something out of thin air. You have to have something that can be made into what you want—ingredients, components—in order to get it. Let me show you…"

He jumped down from the stage, in front of the circle, as his audience watched closely. "This is just an ordinary block of wood, right? But with this transmutation circle, I can change it into a circle, a rectangle, or any shape that I want, without altering its mass.

"Like so," he declared finally, before pressing his hands on the ground, just before the circle.

The circle glowed and flashed like lightning, gleaming brilliantly from where the block stood, air gusting forward. Once the light had faded, the wood was revealed in a new shape, as a rather tacky-looking horse figurine with tusks.

Edward glanced up at the recruits brightly. "Now you try."

The crowd scattered to find a circle. The clap of hands on concrete echoed across the room as the recruits attempted alchemy. It wasn't long before someone succeeded. Kuzon wheeled around as he heard the blast of wind rush nearby, and only caught a glimpse of the alchemy flash. The block had been converted into the shape of a gun.

"Nice one, Sousuke!" someone yelled.

Kuzon turned to his block of wood, and let out a long-held breath. He clapped once, only because he saw Ed do it in battle, and then slammed his hands on the ground.

Nothing. He tried again. No effect. Once more. Silence.

Alphonse, who was giving advice to those he walked by, stopped next to Kuzon. "Get a firm mental image of what you want; you can't create something you've never thought of."

Kuzon nodded, turning back to the piece of wood. He decided that this block would become a mini-statue of a dragon. Focusing on the image of wooden scales, teeth and a pearl in one claw, he once again thrust his hands down.

The brilliant light came unexpectedly, blinding him instantaneously. Wind blew through his hair and clothes, his cloak flapping up above his head. He could practically feel the wood begin to change, reform.

_Sweeet!_

The light faded, and Kuzon swelled with pride; he was an alchemist. He couldn't be more satisfied, knowing he was capable of creating…

…a wooden blob.

"What the hell?"

Al chuckled. "Don't worry about that too much—the test was just to see if you're capable of it. It takes a lot of practice to really get the hang of it."

Kuzon snorted grumpily, crossing his arms. "Yeah, whatever."

Edward soon appeared with them, looking down at the blob. "Hey, you're an alchemist! Awesome!" he said, offering a fist to punch.

His friend's reaction made Kuzon feel better as he pounded his knuckles against Ed's. He then realized that Ed was, in fact, his friend, and they'd only known each other for a short time.

"Thanks, Ed."

"For what?"

"Nothin' much."

"Uh-oh…"

Al had been the one to speak last, and he was looking nervously over at another test-taker. "Ash isn't getting it," he said. "He looks really upset, too."

Kuzon stood up and peered through the crowd. Sure enough, Ash was slapping the ground with his hands almost frantically.

The three of them approached their inexperienced comrade. Alphonse took a hold of his shoulder. "Hey, Ash-"

"Just one more try!" the boy snapped hastily, "just give me a minute; I can do this, I…"

"Ash, it's okay," Al insisted. "There's nothing wrong with you. You probably just have the wrong sort of body. It's not your fault," he said, trying to be comforting.

Ash paled as he looked up at Al, Kuzon, then Edward, and then swung his head down into his arms, hiding his face. "I don't wanna be a power mute," he whimpered, at the brink of tears.

Once again, Kuzon could feel his stomach churn unpleasantly. He quickly sat down next to Ash. "Hey, don't feel bad; it's okay to not have powers. My sister grew up without anything special, but when I'm just bending, she can totally kick my ass. Don't let that blood guy get to you, okay?"

Ash didn't respond.

"He's right," Alphonse continued. "It's not like you can't still fight or anything."

Ash still didn't respond.

Edward patted Ash's head. "It's okay, guys," he said, "it's hard to cheer up newbs. Just give him a minute."

Alphonse nodded, but Kuzon just felt even sicker. It was hard to cheer up newbs—newbs at what? The army, or just the lifestyle? They gave the new recruit a chance to have a good cry, before going back to the cafeteria to see if any half-decent food could cheer him up.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuuga from_ Naruto_; Spike Spiegel from _Cowboy Bebop_; Pazu from _Castle in the Sky_; Ash Ketchum from _Pokémon;_ Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric from _Fullmetal Alchemist_; Syaoran Li from _Cardcaptors_; Guts from _Berserk_; Light Yagami from _Death Note_; Brother Blood from _Teen Titans_; Sousuke from _Fullmetal Panic!_

Kuzon and Arella are characters I created, based off of Teen Titans and Avatar. Guy is also a character I created, but his origin will not be revealed until the end of the book.


	9. The Warp Squad prt 4

Kuzon knew he was supposed to sit with his squad during all three-course meals for the day, but he honestly didn't care

Kuzon knew he was supposed to sit with his squad during all three meals for the day, but he honestly didn't care. He hadn't seen his father since last night, and wanted to know if his sister had any new abilities revealed after the testing. Plus, Naruto was getting on his nerves.

Then again, after walking in circles around the cafeteria with his tray of goop, he felt like just giving up. Then he recalled the bar at the far corner of the room. He hadn't thought of looking too closely there, since his dad wasn't the type to go off drinking, even if the drinks were, though limited, completely free. Despite this, it wasn't long before he spotted Zuko sitting on a bar stool. Mustang was sitting beside him, Arella bouncing on the balls of her feet as she talked to them both excitedly.

"…and then _Sakura_ said that if I come to the lessons, she'd show me how to control my chakra!"

"What's catra?" Kuzon asked as he approached, throwing his tray on the bar and sitting down.

All three turned to Kuzon, mildly surprised. Arella spoke first; "Kuzon, guess what? I'm gunna be a kunoichi!"

"A Kappa-mikey?"

Her shoulders sagged, her bounce gone. "Oh, _gosh_! It's a _female ninja_! You don't know anything, do you? Dad, can I punch him? He's been doing this all day."

Ignoring her rude response, Kuzon waved at his father. "Hi, Dad!"

"Hi, Kuzon," Zuko said in a monotone. "How was sch- I mean, how was your first day here?"

The teen shrugged. "Eh, this place isn't too bad. Not half as bad as I thought it would be, even."

Zuko smiled. "I was thinking the same thing."

What a relief that was; if the army had turned out any worse, Kuzon was sure his father would never have let his decision go.

"At least the two of you have it easy," Mustang said. "The frogs were practically forcing us adults to stay with our squad members for our meals today… some sort of get-to-know-each-other custom. It took us hours to talk them out of it."

"They did that to me too," Arella said.

"I don't remember anyone saying anything," Kuzon lied with a shrug.

Arella eyed him suspiciously, and then continued. "A lot of the girls had friends they wanted to meet up with, too, and our sergeant didn't really care, so she let us sneak off."

"Who is your sergeant?" Mustang inquired.

Arella's face lit up brightly. "Oh, she's so awesome! Her name's Haruhara Haruko—isn't that a funny name?—and she's a space alien who uses a _guitar_ for a weapon. She's real strong, too, and-"

"Wait," Kuzon interrupted, "you don't mean that insane alien bitch with the bass, do you?"

"Who are you calling insane, monkey?" a voice spat from behind Kuzon. He turned around, his nose bumping into the furious alien's face. He quickly threw himself back on the bar counter, almost sitting in his goop.

"Dude! Space! Personal!"

The alien raised an eyebrow threateningly. "Don't make me go furi kuri on your ass."

"Well, then," Zuko said slowly, "I'm guessing that's Haruhara Haharahoe."

"Haruhara Haruko," she corrected. She sniffed audibly, and turned to Mustang, looking at the bowl in his hands. "Is that curry?"

Mustang looked at his bowl. "You know…I have no idea what it is. Might be curry, though."

"I call it goop," Kuzon added.

"I call it meatless," said Spike, as he sat down in a chair beside Kuzon.

The teen held back the urge to jump once again. How did they just appear like that? "S-Sergeant? Dude, don't creep up on me like that…"

"Sorry," he replied, though the sorry was obviously an automatic response. He squinted at the teen, as if to get a better look. "Aren't you the Fire-tender?"

"Firebender," Zuko corrected, leaning over the bar to look at him. "You're Kuzon's drill sergeant?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, I'm his father."

"Oh… I'm sorry," Spike said, meaning it this time.

Zuko shrugged. "You get what you get," he said teasingly.

"Hey, that's mean!" Kuzon whined. "I'm a good son!"

Arella coughed, though it sounded disturbingly like she was saying "Agni Kai" instead.

"I'm a good son _now_," the boy defended.

Zuko just ruffled the boy's hair absently. "What's your name?" he asked Spike. "And what was your last job?"

"Spike Spiegel. I was a bounty hunter."

Arella leaned next to her father. "Isn't Spiegel a Jewish name?"

There was a short pause.

"Well, I'm not Jewish, but-"

"Mustang!" Kuzon yelled abruptly. "You're gunna genocide Spike!"

Haruko leaped up beside Spike, bass in the air. "Hey, no one's genociding my Spikey-Senpai!"

Mustang was not amused. "Okay, it was funny the first few times, but I've had enough; I'm _not_ that kind offührer, I'm _not_ out to get Jews, and _genocide is not a verb_!"

No one could resist laughing at this. Kuzon held his sides as he did, nearly falling off the bar. Even Mustang caved in, smiling and shaking his head. "Okay, it's a little funny."

These laughs died when a new voice snapped sharply, "Get off the bar, you insolent child!"

Another cold chill ran down Kuzon's spine as he watched Brother Blood approach. The teen jumped down to his chair, but the damage was already done.

"Kuzon Prince, isn't it? Why aren't you with your fellow students?" the balding, old grump roared.

Kuzon glanced between Zuko and Spike, but decided that dragging them into any explanation would only spread the punishment around. "None of your business," he snapped back, before adding a dark and foolish, "asshole."

Arella groaned, jumping into the fray quite literally, standing between Kuzon and Blood. "I'm sorry, sir," she said hastily to Blood, whose face was already purple with rage, "but you'll have to excuse my brother. He didn't know that he was supposed to be with his group, so-"

"You stay out of this!" the man snapped, grabbing the girl by the arm and pulling her out of the way brutishly.

Zuko jumped to his feet immediately. Mustang tugged at his gloves as he rose up as well. Even Haruko was on the defensive.

_Oh, right,_ Kuzon thought. _I'm getting railed and they just ignore me, but if he's giving Arella any crap then they _have_ to interfere!_

"'Leggo o' my student!" Haruko demanded, stepping up towards Blood.

Blood looked up at her, glared, and then released Arella viciously. She backed away, then went up to her father, rubbing her arm and wincing. "That hurt…" she whimpered.

"I'm sorry, Haruko," Blood sneered acidly. "I didn't realize you actually gave a damn about anyone but yourself."

The alien sneered right back, waving her base in his face with one hand. "Shows what you know, you old coot!"

Pushing the guitar aside, Blood turned to Zuko. "You're the father of these two ruffians, aren't you? You shouldn't allow them to break the rules, or I could have them court marshaled."

"My children haven't done anything wrong," Zuko said, his voice seeming to growl as he spoke.

"And it's none of your business anyway," Haruko continued, "because they're not your kids, or even your students, so get out of our faces!"

Blood snorted haughtily. "I don't take orders from a Troq."

It was the last word Kuzon would have expected. Arella let out a gasp of surprise, and Zuko's glower intensified.

Mustang scratched his head. "What's a Troq?"

"It's a slur on Tamaranians, in my world," Zuko explained, "but Haruko isn't Tamaranian…"

Tamaranian or not, Blood had hit a nerve. Haruko's jaw had dropped in an angry snarl, her bass now trembling along with her hands.

"Don't do it," Spike warned, still sitting lazily at his stool.

These words calmed her down. She clamped her jaw shut and smiled toothily, then hissed through her teeth, "Where do you get off callin' me a Troq, monkey face?"

Blood smirked. "We both know your species is similar enough. Besides, you certainly act like a Troq—violent, disgusting… and yet, so _fragile_."

"Don't do it," Spike said again.

Haruko shrugged. "Don't worry, Spike; I don't care what he says—he obviously has no idea what he's talking about, the babbling baboon. Since when have I been fragile?"

"You can't remember the gateway."

Another nerve, one that made Haruko's eye twitch. "Lots of people can't remember the gateway…"

"And that," Blood replied, "is how you are fragile. Your mind is blocking the memory because it is _too painful_. I've even heard rumors that your amnesia stretches beyond just the gateway, that you can't even remember three whole months of your life… did the big bully Guy do something mean to poor little Haruko?"

Haruko rolled her eyes. "If I had amnesia I wouldn't know, would I?"

"And that is what makes you _weak_!"

"_Don't do it, Haruko_!"

It was too late. Gripping her bass, she swung the instrument at Blood like an axe within seconds of him ending his remarks. As quick as she was, her aim was off, and that was all the man needed. He stepped out of the way very calmly, and struck her down with one simple kick in the shin, mocking her further. She landed on her stomach wincing in pain.

"Thank you," Blood said, "for proving my point. Now then, if you'll excuse me…"

She sat back up with an inhuman growl, ready to lunge at him again. Mustang reached her in time, grasping her shoulders in restraint. "That's just what he wants from you," he reminded her.

Haruko sat there, unwillingly, eyes narrowed like daggers, chest rising and falling as she panted like a wild animal. As Blood stormed off alongside the bar, the hatred on her face slowly turned to pain and shock, a look that made Kuzon himself feel sympathetic.

Blood glanced behind him for one last retort. "Oh, and I'd better not see you out like this again, Kuzon Prince, or I will inform your se-Agh!"

He suddenly fell, flat on his face. With everyone watching. Everyone being Kuzon and his group, everyone at the bar, everyone at nearby tables, and others walking by. Once again, no one could resist, and they all burst into an explosion of laughter. Haruko's cackle rang out as the loudest.

Blood rose up quickly, his cheeks red from embarrassment and from impact with the floor. "How dare you?" he roared, horrified and enraged as he turned to face his attacker.

Spike pulled back his meticulously placed leg, hands behind his head as he shrugged. "My bad."

* * *

After dinner, Kuzon went to his room to find his squad waiting for him, all except for Alphonse; he was helping construct more arenas, and wasn't expected to be back until morning. Kuzon asked Edward when Alphonse actually slept, but Ed just laughed and waved him off, muttering something about newbs.

In spite of the armor's absence, the squad still managed to spend the next few hours bonding… well, in the best way teenage boys could bond, that way being to talk about trivial things, only kept age appropriate for the sake of Ash Ketchum.

"I like 'The Warp Squad,'" Ash said shyly.

"Iiee, 'The Kage No Bunshin Squad' is best!" Naruto replied.

"Isn't that the name of your cloney-jutsu-thing?" Kuzon asked. "That name doesn't work—it doesn't mean anything to the rest of us."

Naruto glared. "Oh yeah? Well, what does 'Warp' mean to all of us?"

"Absolutely nothing, and that makes it fair."

"It's a stupid name," Naruto fussed.

Pazu shrugged. "I don't think so—it has more of a ring to it than Kage No Bunshin. I don't see any reason to change our squad's name…"

There was pounding on the squad's bedroom door as a frog passed by. "Lights out, kids."

Reluctantly, Kuzon bid a short "g'night" to his new comrades, switched off his light, and laid his head on his pillow.

It had been a decent day, considering. He'd had a few laughs, made a new friend… He could get used to this.

But, like all days, it had to end. Kuzon had hoped it wouldn't, that this day could have lasted somehow, but it didn't. He'd dreaded this, because it was when the room was dark and silent, with nothing to distract him, that he was forced to really take the blow of what had happened to him these past few days. The first blow came with one word:

_Mom._

_Why didn't she come with us? Couldn't she have done something to save herself? Did she have a plan to save herself?_

_Is she alive? Is she safe? Is Guy…would he keep her alive? What would he do to her if he did?_

_He could be torturing her…to know where she sent us… She might be being tortured right now._

Kuzon shivered, trying to get the many horrible mental images out of his head, but it was a long time before he could. Even with the change of subject, his thoughts didn't get any better.

_I'm never going to see Tamaran again._

_That guy Dad mentioned, the Xiborg leader…Zhao… He's probably taken over the place by now. All those Tamaranians, the human refugees… What will he do to them? Will he make them his slaves or something? Will he…expand his army?_

_If Guy's been controlling us this whole time…did he do anything during the Agni Kai? Did he cause the divorce to see Dad suffer? Was my life just some soap-opera show he enjoyed?_

_This is so messed up… I've been used my whole life…like some sort of pawn…_

The dark ceiling above him began to blur as he held back tears. He rolled over onto his side, eyes shut tightly as he tried to think of better times, but even when he managed to find a good memory, it kept leading to a bad one. A sour taste filled his mouth, growing all the more sour as his thoughts grew worse and worse.

He came to realize that, compared to the hardest of times in his life, he'd never felt as miserable and alone as he did now.

That's when he heard someone sniffle.

He flipped over, looking behind him to find Syaoran lying on his back, arms crossed; he was staring at the ceiling with a fierce demeanor, eyes gleaming with what could become tears.

Ed lay flat on his back, mumbling to himself. His pillow was pulled over his face, his blankets and sheets thrown onto his brother's bed and on the floor.

Naruto was asleep, but in a sitting position, his back against the wall with his head drooping, kunai gripped tightly in his hands.

Pazu was tossing and turning every minute or so, curled up beneath his blanket, shivering in the humid room.

Ash had his back to them all. His shoulders were shaking, audible sniffles and muffled sobs coming from him.

Kuzon still felt miserable—especially now that he had seen this—but he was calmed and lulled to sleep, for he no longer felt alone.

* * *

End chapter 2

Full Creditz for Chapter 2: Raven, Gizmo, Brother Blood from _Teen Titans_; Zhao, Zuko from _Avatar: The Last Airbender_; Guts from _Berserk_; Kamaji, Haku from _Spirited Away_; Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Roy Mustang from _Fullmetal Alchemist_; Spike Spiegel from _Cowboy Bebop_; Syaoran Li from _Cardcaptors_; Pazu from _Castle in the Sky;_ Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuuga from _Naruto_; Ash Ketchum from _Pokémon_; Haruhara Haruko from_ Fooly Cooly; _Light Yagami from_ Death Note; _Sousuke from_ Fullmetal Panic! _

Have I missed anyone? Let me know.

Kuzon is a character I created, based off of Teen Titans and Avatar. Guy is also a character I created, but his origin will not be revealed until the end of the book.


	10. True Heritage prt 1

Author's Note: Heddoes, people! You have all been very awesome, I must say. To thank you, and also to sustain you guys in case I can't keep up with my schedule again, I shall give you a preview of what is to come—the chapter titles of the next three chapters, and the character that the chapters shall surround. I did say everyone would get their time in the spotlight, didn't I?

Chapter 4 is "A Ninja's Shattered Dreams: The Loss of Konoha.._._!!"Obviously, this is a Naruto chapter. I try to title chapters in the similar style that the series' chapters were named.

Chapter 5 is "Facing the Truth," and the chapter is about Ash Ketchum. This should make my fangirl editor happy.

Chapter 6- "Prayer of the Refugee," a Spike chapter. Cowboy Bebop titled their episodes after songs, so…

And that's it. Now on to _this _chapter, Chapter Three: True Heritage. (An Arella chapter)

* * *

"Can we leave now?"

"Nooooo…"

"Are we leaving soon?"

"Nooooo…"

"How long before we get to leave?"

"Nooooo…"

Arella groaned. Haruko was being difficult, watching their squad practice fighting with a dazed look on her face. Arella had practiced some, but without her swords, everyone easily surpassed her. It didn't help that she was anticipating her first day of ninja training. It also didn't help that she was really, really bored.

Sakura Kinomoto, whose name was pronounced Sa-_kur_-ra, sat down beside Arella at the edge of the arena. "Are you okay?" she asked, speaking in Japanese. "You look tired."

Arella took a moment to mentally switch between languages. "I'm not tired," Arella sighed. "I'm bored… I wanna go start my training with _Sakura_," she said, enunciating this name as _Sa_-ku-ra.

Sakura looked away, changing the subject. "Umm, I thought your brother was an alchemist…"

Arella quirked her eyebrow. "Yeah, so's my dad. Why?"

Sakura shrugged. "Well, it's just… I thought that a person could only be one or the other—a ninja or an alchemist—and that a world could only have certain body types for everyone… But your brother and you have different abilities…"

Arella nodded. "Yeah, I see what you mean—it doesn't make much sense. Well, my mom was very different from everyone on our world. She probably had some sort of different body-type gene, and I inherited it, while Kuzon inherited dad's gene. Well, I think it's something like that... Hey, where'd you get those shoes? You didn't have them yesterday."

Sakura looked down at her pink converse, lifting her leg up in the air to get a better look. "Oh, these? One of the refugees traded them to me for some old things I didn't need… Do you like them?"

"They're adorable," Arella said brightly, "and they look real cute on you."

Sakura smiled, giggling. "Thanks, you're so nice… I like your hair."

Arella tugged at her bangs subconsciously. "Hah, you don't have to compliment me just because I complimented you."

The both of them laughed, but their cheer was soon drowned out by the sound of Haruko's painful groan. "You girls just keep talking, and talking, and talking and talking and talking… Why won't you stoooop?"

Not wanting to anger their sergeant, Sakura and Arella fell into silence. Arella watched her friends spar, only mildly interested.

The Papa Roach squad had eight girls. Robin and Jinx were currently sparring. Robin was the oldest of the squad, and was in fact the young woman who had given Zuko her seat at the train station. Arella hadn't gotten to know her very well, but she did know that Robin was just as nice as she'd seemed that first day. Her ability was something like firebending, but less of an art and more of a pyrokinesis: she could create fire at any point- in the air, on the ground or an object, just by looking at it. She was also able to block Jinx's magical attacks.

Jinx was a strange girl. Her hair was like pink cotton-candy, put up in big, bulky pigtails that stood on end. Her skin was grey, her eyes the same color as her hair, and her clothes were a combination of a circus performer's and a Goth's, black and dark purple stripes covering her stockings and uniform. Arella wondered if she was color blind.

Arella had heard of an older version of Jinx on her world, and from that she knew that this girl was a very powerful witch. She called her powers "the elemental magic of bad luck," whatever that was supposed to mean. With a wave of her hand she sent bright pink waves through the air that either knocked you backward or caused some sort of "bad luck" to occur for you. Robin's glasses had fallen off when the latter effect occurred, which Robin claimed to be "the worst luck I could have in battle."

Then there was Winry and Asuka. Neither of them were professional fighters, though Asuka obviously had more training than Winry. Winry, a girl with long blonde hair, gray-white shirt and patched shorts, was a mechanic. She specialized in automail—metal arms and legs—but was also helping to build ships and vehicles, which Asuka piloted.

Arella didn't like Asuka all that much; she often gloated about her piloting skills, and was very bossy and rude, even to Haruko. Arella had heard someone say that her long, fiery red hair was matched by her fiery temper. And Asuka had even thrown a rather violent temper tantrum the other day, ranting at the frogs in German, or at least Arella thought it was German. When Arella had asked what Asuka specialized in piloting, she'd responded rather dully, "Nothing this second-rate army could ever put together."

Then there was Sakura H. and Shita. Shita didn't stand a chance against Sakura, so the kunoichi had resigned from actually fighting her and was showing her a few defensive moves instead. Shita was very quiet, and like Robin, Arella didn't really know her just yet—but she had heard that Shita was a witch with very rare powers. If this was true, Shita certainly wasn't showing that now, as she stumbled through some steps Sakura was showing her. As Arella watched, she swung her leg a bit too fast and fell over. She ran her hand through her short brown hair as she laughed this off, and then brushed off her baggy, blue pants.

And of course, Arella felt that Sakura the kunoichi could easily be her new best friend. Her hair was a very light pink—more like Haruko's hair than Jinx's—and her eyes a dull green. She was funny and smart, and knew all sorts of things about chakra, which Arella was going to learn to use once Haruko sent them off. Of course, it wasn't like Arella liked Sakura best because it would be convenient for her training—she was just impressed by the fact that she was a ninja.

"Hey, Ari-mari-tari!"

Arella looked up at Haruko, who was insistent on talking to her in English even though their squad spoke Japanese. "Yeah?"

"Aren't you going to ask me something?"

It took a moment for Arella to realize what she meant. "Can we go now?"

The crazed alien winked. "You bet'cha!" She then looked at Sakura H.. "Sakura-chan, Juppun de osokunachatta! Arera-chan no sei da!"

Sakura paused abruptly, then bowed to Shita before running up to the arena's edge. Just as Arella had switched her mind back to Japanese again, the kunoichi was prompting her to hurry, and leading her to "The Shinobi's Arena," where they'd be training for the rest of the day.

"I'm so excited!" Arella said cheerfully, "I get to learn how to be a real ninja!"

"You will if you train hard enough," Sakura said. "Don't expect it to be easy."

"Oh no, I don't think it'll be easy at all," Arella gushed as they walked through the long halls. "I know how hard it is to master a skill. My dad taught me how to use the dual broadswords, and he didn't give me any slack."

Sakura glanced at her over her shoulder, smiling. "If you understand what hard work is, I think you'll do fine. It's what got me and my friends this far."

"Yeah, same here… Will I get to meet your friends today?"

Sakura nodded. "I told them to wait for us… but we're already a little late. You'll like them- Naruto's really annoying, baka, but he's also a good friend. And then Sasuke…" She let out the sigh of a hopeless romantic.

_Here it goes_, Arella thought.

"He's sooooo cool! He's the best! He can be a little moody sometimes, especially these days in the army, but you won't mind that. You'll see what I mean when you meet him.

"Just don't wind up falling for him," she said.

Arella laughed a bit at this. "Don't worry, I won't."

"You sure about that?"

"Positive."

Sakura smiled at her, then looked ahead. "We're here. Wow, we got a lot of people this month- they've blocked up the entrance."

Sakura dragged her through the crowd of headband-less newbs, across the threshold, out to the front of the shinobi arena. What Arella saw next made her gasp.

Tall wooden poles reached up to the ceiling along the wall closest to them. Many shinobi were running up these poles, some nearly reaching the top. They left a mark in the wood with their kunai when they couldn't go further and were forced to fall, flipping in the air and landing neatly on their feet. Near this wall was a long pool, the water no deeper than a foot, shinobi darting across the water's surface. At the far side of the room, what looked like archery targets were placed at every angle, but instead of arrows, kunai and shuriken were being hurled at them, some shinobi throwing at three or four targets at once.

Arella stared in awe, watching the shinobi accomplish feats she thought she'd never be capable of. Her excitement was suddenly torn down by intimidation and anxiety, and she started to back up towards the crowd. "W-whoa… "

Sakura laughed. "Pretty cool, isn't it? C'mon, my friends are waiting over… Are you okay?"

Arella shook her head. "I-I don't know... I just feel kind of pathetic right now."

Sakura patted her on the back, and then gently pushed her further into the room. "Don't worry, no one's expecting anything from you. Your Japanese alone will impress everyone."

"My Japanese is bad," Arella muttered, watching a shinobi defy gravity and nearly reach the top of a pole, only to curse as he fell just before reaching his goal.

"Your Japanese will impress everyone," Sakura repeated, now pulling on Arella's arm as she led her to the other side of the room.

As they advanced on Sakura's two friends, who stood near the shallow pool, Arella vaguely recognized one of them. She'd caught sight of him the other day when their squad leaders had fought; the boy's wild blonde hair was forced to stand up by the blue headband he wore. His wide blue eyes held a sense of curiosity, and for some reason she was reminded of a fox when she looked at him. It helped that he had what looked like whiskers on his face, three long, thin streaks—not quite scars but not quite anything else either. The orange jacket he wore and his somewhat tan skin had him standing out against the crowd of other ninja; most wore darker, less vivid clothing, their skin pale, much like the boy who stood beside the blond. This boy's dark blue shirt was close in color to his coal black hair and eyes, his baggy gray shorts a shade darker than his skin. He was spinning a kunai, a ninja's dagger. One finger wavered through the dagger's looped end, his facial expression quite jaded and bored.

"Arella-chan, these are my friends, Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun."

The blonde peered at Arella. "So, you're the girl Sakura-chan told us about…" He suddenly grinned, chuckling as he leaned towards his moody companion. "Since she's Sakura-chan's friend, I bet she'll become a real shinobi!"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, but other than that he didn't respond, his kunai still spinning endlessly.

Arella tugged at her long bangs, pulling them out of her face. "I'm sorry, but I thought girl 'ninja' were called kunoichi. Am I wrong?"

Naruto's eyes widened, shocked by this statement. After a moment he grinned again, though his chuckle was more nervous now. "Eee, your Japanese is better than mine, dattebayo!"

Sakura laughed as well, patting Arella on the back. "You see? I told you you've got nothing to worry about."

Arella smiled, her excitement growing again. "Thanks, Sakura-chan. Oh, this is so cool…"

Sasuke's dagger stopped, the handle covered by his tight fist, as he spoke for the first time. "Don't get too excited—Kakashi-sensei won't be here for a while. New recruits often drop out for that reason alone."

Arella was startled by his harsh tone, but shrugged. "Don't worry about that. I'll wait until he gets here."

Sasuke's dark gaze shifted to her apathetically. "I was talking to Naruto-kun."

Arella gulped. She could see now what Sakura was talking about… and yet, she had no idea why Sakura liked him.

She looked at Naruto. "Who is Kakashi-sensei, anyway?"

Naruto glanced at the ceiling. "Anoo… he's a jounin from my world. He teaches us new techniques and makes sure we don't get rusty."

"What's a jounin?" Arella asked, eyebrow quirking.

"An elite shinobi," Sakura explained. "It's a rank we have on our world. Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun and I are all genin—apprentice shinobi."

"Oh… so I'm a genin too, right?"

There was a frighteningly long pause.

"Anoo…" Naruto drawled, "You're more like, a class below genin."

"Uh, okay… what's the class below genin?"

"There isn't one," Sasuke said boredly, spinning his kunai again. "Can we get back to training now?"

"Well, who's this?"

Glancing over her shoulder, Arella could see another boy approach them. He was the shinobi that had categorized her here, the white-eyed Neji Hyuuga.

Naruto pointed at Arella. "This is Arella-chan, Sakura's friend. She's going to be our first new kunoichi!"

_First new kunoichi? What does that mean? _"Nice to meet you, fellow shinobi," Arella said with an awkward bow. She remembered how Neji had embarrassed that boy in front of everyone during their tests, but she still felt obligated to show him some respect.

Apparently, he didn't feel the same. The response she got was unexpected. "Don't give me that 'fellow shinobi' crap."

Arella swung out of her bow. "What?"

Neji grunted pompously. "You heard me. You think that just because you were born with our chakra that you can call yourself a kunoichi? That's absurd. Your heritage is of the Fire _Nation_, not the Fire _Clan_. Even if you tried to copy us, you'd just be fooling yourself. You cannot become something that is a whole world away from you—so do yourself a favor and just give up now."

Naruto glared. "Temeeeeee," he growled angrily, fox eyes narrow.

But Arella motioned for him to stop. "I've got this, Naruto-kun," she said quickly, daring to glare back at Neji. "Alright, Hyuuga-san. If what you're saying is true, and I can't learn anything, then what's the point of this class?"

"To train those who are meant to be trained," Neji replied coldly. "To teach those who come from a world like ours."

Arella placed her hands on her hips. "What is this, some kind of prejudice?"

"No," he said flatly, "that's just how it works. You could try to learn something, but you have no prior experience, and with our instructor missing for half of every class, you'd have nothing to start from. Most new recruits here give up on the first day, but with your stubborn attitude…" he smirked lightly, "I'll give you about a week."

Neji was right about one thing. As Arella turned to look around the room, she watched his statement solidify to fact: several recruits were now walking out the door as they spoke.

She was brought away from this scene by Naruto's cry. "He doesn't know what he's talking about, Arella-chan! You could become a kunoichi if you really wanted to!"

"Don't listen to him," Neji snapped. "He's full of nothing _but_ false hope."

Naruto twitched, but luckily Sasuke intervened. "Listen, both of you quit arguing over this, okay? I've had enough of listening to you guys argue the last time recruits came."

Neji's gaze turned to Sasuke. "Don't tell me you're siding with this, this mockery of us, Uchiha!"

Sakura stepped forward. "Of course he is, you-"

"I'm not siding with anyone," Sasuke said quickly. "But even if you two yelled at each other until Kakashi-sensei arrives, Arella is going to do what she wants to. It's none of our business."

There was a dark glaring match between the three of them. Naruto even shot a few looks at Sasuke. Then Neji nodded to them both. "That's fair enough, I suppose… and it doesn't matter anyway. We all know what she's going to do," he said, looking back at Arella again.

Arella crossed her arms. "You have no idea what I'll do, Neji Hyuuga."

"Hai," he replied, keeping his sarcastic tone clear. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some training to do…"

Once his back was turned, Naruto took a step towards the nasty shinobi, but froze when Sasuke's hand reached his shoulder. "Don't do anything stupid, Dobe," Sasuke said warningly. "Remember what Yubabba said."

Naruto shrugged him off, watching Neji leave. "I don't care what that old hag says—that Hyuuga, that baka."

"The Neji from our dimension wasn't so bad…" Sakura muttered. "I miss him…"

Another uncomfortable silence was all it took to show Arella the length of history these three friends had. She stood there quietly, wondering what they were thinking, wondering if their expressions really showed how gloomy they were…wondering if she really should just walk out the door and quit interfering.

And just like that, each turned and left without saying a word to each other. Sakura went over to one of the tall wooden poles, performing a brief hand sign before dashing up its surface. Naruto got in line to run across the shallow pool. And Sasuke, kunai in hand, strode over to the targets covering the far side of the room.

And Arella, with no one there to instruct her, spun full circle as she sat down, legs crossed, hands at her knees, and began meditating. And she really, really wanted to be an alchemist like her brother.

* * *

End part 1

Credits: Haruhara Haruko, _Fooly Cooly_; Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Neji Hyuuga, _Naruto_; Robin, _Witch Hunter Robin_; Jinx, _Teen Titans_; Sakura Kinomoto, _Cardcaptor Sakura_; Shita, _Castle in the Sky_; Winry Rockbell, _Fullmetal Alchemist_; Asuka Langley Soryu, _Evangelion_.

Arella is a character I created, based off of Teen Titans and Avatar.


End file.
